Redemption
by frosty's little night light
Summary: Set sometime after the events in the Avengers movie. As war rages between the Asgard and the Jotunheim, an imprisoned Loki faces humilation and suffering from an unexpected source. WARNING: Non-con. Slash and slightly AU. This story will include sex and violence from the start so please do not read if this sort of content if not for you.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption

'He is my most beloved friend and bitterest rival, my confidant and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all my equal' – Gregg Levoy

The God of Thunder stormed into the dank, shadowy prison cell letting the thick, heavy wooden door swing behind him with an ominous crash. A strange, twisted growl escaped him as with a swift, sharp gesture of the head Thor signalled for the guards outside to shut fast the chamber door. Loki Laufeyson dropped the book he had be reading, startled by the turbulent nature of his adopted brother's entrance into his gloomy, pitiful cell. Loki's trembling, shackled hands fumbled to retrieve his fallen volume from the dirty, stone floor. Then as he looked up at Thor, the Frost Giant's striking emerald eyes met a surprisingly cold, intense blue gaze that froze the intended sarcastic objection upon his lips. Thor stood towering, magnificent in the doorway; the flickering orange torchlight that streamed through the tiny barred window set within the prison door seemed to surround him in a golden haze. Tall, powerfully built and ruggedly handsome, the true son of Odin had become every inch the mighty warrior and future king of Asgard as was his destiny. And yet slowly the jealous and bitterness that Loki had harboured within his heart for his brother had began to fade. For throughout his trial and confinement Thor had never forsaken him, despite Loki's initial coldness and violent resentment he had remain loyal and protective of his brother. Thor stood thoughtful, silent; staring down at Loki, who with closer study of his brother noticed that Thor was clad in the finery of battle; his dull grey armour appearing damaged and streaked with dark blood. His long blonde hair looked soiled, unkempt and was tied in a lank, loose braid. His handsome features were tired, careworn and Loki couldn't help but wince at the deep, jagged gash that snaked across his left cheek. Loki felt an unwelcome foreboding befall him as gazing up at Thor all feelings of umbrage and anger that had been inspired by his brother's impromptu absence for the past few days rapidly melted away and quickly became replaced by confused fear.

"LEAVE US" commanded Thor as he let Mjolnir slip from his grasp; the hammer hit the filthy, tiled floor with a dull echoing clank. "I need to be alone with my brother". Loki shuddered, suddenly retreating back upon his lumpy, straw stuffed mattress as he heard the swiftly diminishing footsteps of the guards. "Our father slumbers again...the Lady Sif lies within the House of Healing , the Warriors Three are lost, feared dead and all by enemies that you brought to our door brother..." accused Thor in uncharacteristically cold, measured voice. "And all the while you sit here cosseted in your squalid wretchedness, untouched and without punishment..." continued Thor as he strode across the cell, his bloodied, ripped cloak bellowing out behind him. "What say you brother? Why do you not defend yourself with that famous silver-tongue of yours?" Thor callously mocked as with ease he forcefully pulled Loki off the mattress. Loki frantically clawed at the strong fingers that were now clasped about his throat as he was dragged across the filthy cell floor. He could feel the rough, stone floor scraping the leather of his boots as he was effortlessly hauled to his feet. Shocked, struggling to breathe Loki wanted so desperately to plead with his adopted brother to stop this unexpected viciousness and explain to him what in the Nine Realms was going on. But unfortunately the cunningly crafted muzzle that had been enforced upon him to impede his magical tongue also ironically prevented him from trying to reason with his brother or crying out for help.

Thor gave a contemptuous laugh, his strong, burly fingers still roughly encircling, squeezing his younger brother's slender neck. He watched as if detached from the terror and pain he was inflicting upon Loki, his striking masculine features frozen in a grim, emotionless mask as his brother's soft pale flesh slowly tinged with a blue hue. Thor's lips momentarily twisted into an ugly, sadistic smile as Loki's feeble efforts to wrench those powerful fingers from his throat became ever weaker, the cerulean shade colouring his skin nothing to do with his Jotunheim heritage. Loki writhed in breathless anguish, hopelessly fighting against the force crushing upon his windpipe but the specially created heavy, metal cuffs that shackled his wrists, draining his magic constricted his movement. And the muzzle, a protection against his mischievous lies now suffocated him, leaving him struggling to force air into his lungs. Loki could feel this sickening bile rising to burn his throat as the excruciating tightness in his chest became almost unbearable and his long, willowy legs started to fail him. Thor ridiculed his brother's pathetic attempt to wrestle free with a tactless snort of disappointment as if finally losing interest in this sick game he released his grip upon Loki's throat. Loki fell awkwardly, smashing his knees upon the dirty, stone floor as nauseous and lightheaded he fought to remain conscious. But even battling to breathe freely again the irony that he was now kneeling before his brother, the sworn defender of mortal kind, humiliated and trembling with fear didn't escape Loki...a single tear tumbled down his cheek as he bowed his head in ashamed subjugation.

"You disgust me brother, the god of mischief and lies...but in the end with your magic bound you are nothing..." belittled Thor, his face stony and distaining.

Loki still feeling dizzy sat back, resting his buttocks against the heel of his boots and nervously run his fingertip lightly across the already bruising surface of his painful, raw throat. Loki just couldn't believe what he was hearing; foolishly he shook his head in frustrated disbelief at Thor.

"DO NOT SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME" roared Thor as he grabbed Loki by fistfuls of silken, dark hair, twisting and pulling until Loki's whole scalp was raw and on fire. Snarling Thor savagely yanked Loki's head back forcing him to meet his gaze, those beautiful emerald eyes now brimming with tears, still unable to speak, beseeching him for mercy and an explanation. Thor stared down judgingly at his little brother for a moment before slipping one hand through those long raven tresses to tug apart the muzzle clasp and then painfully wrench it from Loki's mouth. Thor threw the muzzle down and crushed it under his heavy boot while Loki bit down hard upon his tongue to prevent a terrible scream escaping his stinging, bleeding lips.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Loki in a wheezing, pained whisper still bewildered at his brother's suddenly spiteful and dishonourable conduct towards him.

"You betrayed your father...brought shame upon your family and some who say have escaped the punishment you deserve..." answered Thor, his emotions once again cold and held carefully in check.

"Isn't this punishment enough for my crimes?" Loki pleaded as with a dull clank of chains that bound his hands, he gestured around the squalid prison cell. "Condemned for centuries to dwell among the darkness and the filth...but endure this torture knowing you still have faith in me Thor...that I might one day win my release by proving myself loyal to Asgard...to you...but enough of my suffering...my quest for redemption...what tragedy has befallen Asgard...what are these enemies of whom you speak that threaten our fair home?"

"SILENCE" snarled Thor, striking Loki viciously across the cheek. "Even now as the Chitauri and Jotun conspire together to destroy Asgard your lips still drip with false concern and honeyed lies..."

"But...but brother...you have to believe me...I..." protested Loki as he gazed up at the imposing, muscular blonde towering over him.

"All reason screams at me to end your treachery now...unless..." said Thor looking down at Loki who couldn't help but shudder as he watched the corners of his older brother's mouth suddenly curl up into a disturbingly lustful grin. "Maybe using that silver tongue you possess could still save you brother...please me brother...give me cause to keep you alive..." continued Thor in a throaty hushed voice as he pushed Loki's face into his tightly leather clad groin.

Loki tried to protest, his pale, delicate lips bruising against Thor's leather encase crouch as he struggled and pleaded. To Loki's horror he could feel his brother's ample manhood slowly stiffening beneath his mouth, the sensation of his objections vibrating against Thor's groin only seemed to arouse him further. The smell of seasoned leather, dirt and blood filled Loki's nostrils, unsettling his stomach. He shuddered as Thor's mocking laughter rang in his ears, those strong, calloused fingers entangled within his long, black hair and hold his head firmly in place. Thor gave a tiny, almost inaudible groan as he shifted his body even closer and dug his fingernails deep into Loki's scalp.

"I harden for your silver tongue, brother" hissed Thor through gritted teeth as he ground himself hard against Loki's face. And when Thor finally loosened his grip upon him Loki swiftly turned his teary green eyes downwards in a desperate but loathed display of humble submission. His slender body trembled with anger and dread but he knew without his magic, languishing in this filthy cell he was too weak to fight his brother. But he had always been far smarter than Thor, his survival instincts constantly living in the shade of his brother's greatness more finely tuned. And right now his shrewd mind was screaming at him to bite back the protests, the questions and the disgust, that he must do whatever was required to remain alive...for the dead can't take vengeance for the wrongs committed against them.

"Why do you tremble so, brother?" Whether it be in fear or anticipation...you are not so naive that you have no knowledge of what must be done to ensure your pathetic life is allow to linger a little longer" said Thor as he gazed down at Loki, those vivid blue eyes strangely cold, without compassion or love.

Loki remained silent, resisting the old temptation to respond with a sarcastic quip, all his dwindling energies and concentration now keenly focused upon satisfying his brother's depraved requests and staying alive. Loki's pale, delicate hands shook, the chunky metal cuffs encircling his slender wrists now seemed so heavy as he struggled to reach upwards and slowly tugged at Thor's trousers. His nervous, sweaty fingers fumbled, slipping upon the soft blue leather causing Thor to grunt with displeasure. Loki tensed, biting so hard down upon his bottom lip that he punctured the skin to prevent a terrified scream erupting from him.

"Art thou such a virginal maiden that you fumble so?" snorted Thor as annoyed he slapped Loki's hands away and released the fastening of his trousers and then gestured for Loki to continue. Loki gingerly eased the now slackened leather trousers open, causing a surprisingly appreciative moan from Thor as the cold metal of his shackles brushed his exposed, naked flesh. Loki stole a momentarily glance at the stiffen arousal that was now unconfined as he reached behind and pulled the leather trousers down over the pert curve of his brother's backside. Thor's manhood was thick, tall and gloriously hard, Loki's pale cheeks flushed crimson and he quickly averted his gaze. Loki rocked back upon his heels, his arms sagging in his lap as he fought his revulsion and steeled his resolve to indulge his brother's sick pleasure. But eager to precede Thor reached forward snatching up the chain binding the cuffs upon Loki's wrists together and yanked him violently forward. Loki instinctively went to steady himself from falling only to discover as he scrambled for purchase he ended up clutching urgently at Thor's thighs, which raised a chuckle from his tormentor. The chuckle soon turned into a thick, throaty growl as Loki's anxious, panting breath travelled over the tip of his member, making it twitch in expectation.

Loki nervously darted his tongue across his lips, the coppery taste of blood upon them made his hollow, neglected stomach tighten into a sickened empty ball. Loki hesitantly lent forward, his now moisten lips timidly fluttered over smooth, soft exposed skin at the head of his brother's manhood. Loki nervously darted his tongue out, licking at the bulbous purple head that was already leaking, tasting bitter upon his lips. This slow teasingly performance from Loki dragged several rasping words of crude encouragement from Thor as his hips bucked against Loki's face.

Hearing his brother's unexpected vulgar language Loki suddenly froze with fear, so anxious that he couldn't satisfy Thor's debauched desires. Loki silently cursed that it wouldn't be a miscalculated scheme or failed battle but his own sexual innocence that would finally be the death of him.

"Just open thy mouth, brother" growled Thor, his tone irritated and impatient as he grasped Loki's head, dragging him forward and pitilessly compelled his brother to take the full length of his engorged shaft into his mouth. Loki fought back the urge to gag as Thor's impressive, rigid member hit the back of his throat, choking him. Loki closed his eyes, dug his fingers nails deep in the palms of his hands and prayed for his brother's pleasure to be swift. The strangled noises made by Loki that pulsated around Thor's now saliva slicked manhood seemed to awaken his lust all the more. A deep, licentious moan escaped Thor's throat as he forced Loki to take his manhood again and again, setting his own terrible, humiliating rhythm.

Loki could feel his jaw starting to ache as icy tears streamed down his angular, pallid cheeks, but still his brother abused him. The dank prison cell echoed with Thor's shameless, thunderous cries as his fingers clawed through Loki's dark hair and his savage, lustful pace quicken toward his climax.

And all the while that little voice inside Loki's head laughed and taunted him...but isn't this all that you have ever truly desired...the real motivation behind your bitterness and jealously towards your brother?

'Yes...' Loki silently, reluctantly confessed as gagging, Thor's final, shuddering deep thrust flooded his mouth with the taste of his bitter, salty seed. 'But not like this...NEVER like this...'

Thor waited while his manhood went flaccid ensuring that Loki had to swallow down the hot, sticky semen. Thor gave a spiteful laugh as finally he withdrew his now limp member, the remains of the salty, white liquid oozing from the corners of brother's mouth and running down his chin. Thor reached forward and almost tenderly cupped Loki's chin with his burly, rough fingers. Slowly he dragged his thumb across Loki's bruised bottom lip; collecting upon it the spilt creamy, bitter seed. Loki guessed what sickening task his brother was about to ask of him, glancing upwards just confirmed it when he saw the mocking, disdainful grin fixed upon Thor's lips as he ordered him to suck his thumb clean.

"You have earned yourself a reprieve for now brother, but I shall expect better of you next time if you want to slake my wrath...now wipe your foul mouth, you disgust me " growled Thor as he fastened up his trousers.

"Yes...yes brother..." Loki just managed to respond dolefully fighting back the tears, his hand trembled but he did as Thor had bid him and wiped the sticky, white seed from his face. Loki remained upon his knees, submissive and head bowed as he cast his red-rimmed green eyes firmly upon the grimy cell floor. Loki suddenly jolted, nearly losing his balance, uttering a tiny, frightened cry as he felt Thor's lips brush against his cheek. This seemed to amuse his older brother who proceeded to run his wet tongue around the delicate curve of Loki's ear before he rasped threateningly.

"Speak of this to anyone brother, and I shall bind your filthy mouth with a golden thread, silence your lies."

Loki just nodded that he understood, trembling as he felt those strong, callous fingers trail languidly across his flushed, tear stained cheek before Thor snatched them away with a snort. Loki heard his brother's heavy boots upon the stone floor as he strode away, the clunking, dull scrape as he picked up Mjolnir and left the chamber without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

All characters and settling belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

Warning: This next chapter will have scenes of a violent sexual nature with a male pairing, if this is not your cup of tea then please do not read it. It is my intention to write a lengthy story so I am not going for shock valve in the first few chapters and then ending it but if you do not like violence and angst give this one a miss as there are lots of other brilliant and less nasty fics out there.

The cell door shut with an ominous thud, once again the bolts drawn across locking Loki in the pitiful gloom. Loki scrambled over to his straw mattress, buried his face into the grubby sacking and pulled the mangy, tattered bearskin over his shivering, weak body. Loki curled up into a tight little ball of shameful misery, hugging his knees protectively against his chest as he violently wept until his head ached, nausea gnawed at his stomach and he was spent of all tears. Loki was humiliated, angry, sickened but what had wounded him most of all was the confusion he felt as to why his brother was treating him in such a dishonourable and sadistic fashion. Thor, who had always been so loyal, always defended him and claimed that no matter what wrongs had been committed against him that he would always love his brother. Loki just couldn't believe his suddenly abusive and heartless tormentor could be the same Thor that had mourned him...yes...even as they had clashed upon that mountainside on Midgard it hadn't escaped Loki's keen eye that his helm had been blazoned upon his brother's vambrace.

The guards outside the prison cell shuffled uncomfortably at the disturbing, shameless outpouring of raw emotions from the God of Lies and Mischief, the betrayer of Asgard. Loki's desperate sobs echoed about the cell, a painful, distressing sound as if the disgraced prince had suffered his icy heart to be torn from his chest and crushed under Thor's boot. Yet not even Frigga, who had been his mother in all ways except blood could not have understood the true reason for Loki's terrible heartache and grief. And as Loki lay sobbing, totally alone in his anguish and humiliation he couldn't help feeling he deserve this...not for his crimes against Asgard or Midgard but for the shameful secret he kept bury deep within his now broken heart.

What had started as an admiring pubescent crush upon Thor had slowly matured into surreptitious, torturous and impossible love for his older brother. As the brothers slowly grew into adulthood the differences between them became ever more apparent and even more maddeningly seductive to Loki. The God of Thunder was truly glorious, long flowing blonde hair, muscular body and features so ruggedly handsome that he made even the chastened of maiden's hearts melt with a smile. Thor was the perfect Asgardian prince, he possessed great strength, resolve and such bravery upon the battlefield, he made friendships with ease and all of Asgard seemed to adore him. He was everything Loki was not but still the raven haired, ashen skinned and slender framed adolescence, the trickster who had few friends and forever lurked in Thor's shadow still secretly loved his older brother. And in the beginning Loki had never really craved power or the throne of Asgard, his later desire to become king borne out of his desperate longing to become his brother's equal and therefore be worthy of his affections. But the sanguine delusions of youth soon faded replaced by the hopeless, cruel reality that even if Loki were to sit upon the throne Thor could never return his love. And so as the years past all the love Loki had once felt for his brother was poisoned, twisted into an all consuming jealous hatred that almost ended in Thor's death.

A faint nervous chuckle erupted from Loki's swollen, capped lips as flooded with memories, adventures from their shared adolescent so many centuries past he realised what was hurting him the most. It wasn't Thor's strange cruelty or coldness towards him, nor the nauseating act he had been forced to perform but the sudden realisation that he still was in love with his brother and that made the abuse all the more harder for Loki to bear.

Loki was torn from a disturbed slumber by an agonising wail emanating from the torch lit corridor beyond his gloomy prison cell. As the heavy door was flung open Loki instinctively hastened to gather the bear furs protectively about him in a hopeless, pathetic attempt to shield him from his older brother's almost daily abuse.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME" bellowed Thor furiously as he strode into the chamber, Loki winced at the sound of his brother's heavy, leather boots thundering across the stone floor. Suddenly trembling in anxious anticipation, Loki struggled to fight back a terrified scream as he saw the God of Thunder's hands dripping with scarlet. "Did you think me such a fool that I would not discover your fruitless treachery?" accused Thor dropping Mjolnir at the foot of Loki's mattress with a dull, metallic thud. An angry sneer played across Thor's lips as he grabbed the raven haired prisoner by the lapels of his coat and dragged the fatigued, emaciated man to his feet. Before Loki could protest his innocence Thor hurled him viciously against the slime tainted brickwork, he cried out as the back of his skull cracked sharply upon the cell wall. A low, threatening growl rumble in Thor's throat as in a flash his strong, rough hands seized his younger brother by the neck, throttling him and effortlessly lifted him off the floor.

"But...but...Thor..." pleaded Loki, his beguiling , melodic voice reduced to a harsh whimpering rasp, as the pungent coppery smell of blood caused his shrivelled stomach to knot up painfully and a hot, sickening bile rose in his throat. "I...I...never betrayed you...I...I...never spoke of your visits...I...I only asked the guards to confirm what you had told me was true..."wheezed Loki as desperately he clawed at his brother's powerful, stocky fingers trying to alleviate the choking pressure upon his windpipe. Loki's own long, slender fingers were no match to Thor's mighty grasp, slipping upon the still fresh blood he forced down the urge to violently gag.

"You doubt my word little brother?" laughed Thor accusingly as he gazed up at his brother, obviously amused at the pain and misery he was forcefully inflicting upon his younger brother. Loki gasped for air, his beautiful, vivid green eyes now wide, panicky and his perfect, thin lips slowly turning purple. He groaned loudly, tears streaming down his flawlessly angular cheeks as Thor compressed his slender, pale neck just a fraction more. "But fear not...I have made sure that those untrustworthy wagging tongues will no longer be able to betray me again..."

"Thor...what...have...you...done?" implored Loki in a painful, hoarse whisper. His giddy, pounding head was spinning, his legs suddenly so weak, shaky and his vision slowly blurring into a confused dance of shadows and flickering candlelight. "No...no...Thor..." rasped Loki suddenly realised what Thor had done, the unbearable screams, the blood stained hands, Loki shuddered at the thought of his noble, honourable brother committing such a vile act of punishment as cutting out someone's tongue. "No...no...those guards didn't deserve that...if anyone deserved to punished then it was me...it was me..." sobbed Loki as his eyes rolled back into his head and he finally lost conscious .

"Welcome back brother...yes...you do deserved to be punished...but I have devised a far more satisfying punishment than the mere loss of your lying whore's tongue..."

Loki was dragged reluctantly back from the comforting safety of his cataleptic darkness by the unsettlingly composed and almost hypnotic sound of his brother voice. Loki could feel the rough, woven fabric of his tunic imprinting upon his cheek as emerging from his slumbers he discovered his head resting upon his arm, which was stretched out above him. All of a sudden Loki's whole weak, fatigued body violently convulsed as he erupted into a fit of painful coughing. A panic-stricken, hoarse groan struggled to escape from Loki's lips as this agonising spasm of coughing revealed that he was not alone upon the hard, soiled mattress and that his currently positioning, arms raised above his head was forcefully intended.

"Thor?" questioned Loki with a fearful hoarse groan, his throat achingly dry, painfully swollen and still strangely constricted.

"Yes...little brother?"

Loki shuddered, his flesh crawling as he felt Thor's wet mouth dance almost teasingly over his ear and his firm, muscular body perfectly matching the curve of his own fragile, slender frame. Loki tried to retreat from Thor's spooning bulk but as he struggled to free himself it only caused the chain of his shackles to twist even tighter where Thor had wrapped it about his throat. A strangled, defeated sob passed Loki's quivering, lips as reluctantly he was compelled to rocked back against Thor's body to loosen the tension on his metallic restraint. Thor rattled the chain that he had twisted about the wrist of his left hand, laughing cruelly he gave it a short, sharp jerk briefly throttling Loki, letting him know he was now at his older brother's complete mercy.

"Please...Thor...please I beg of you..." implored Loki as he feebly struggled to break from his brother's powerful, dominant grasp. But Thor had always been physically larger and stronger than his little brother; he effortlessly held Loki's twisting, chafing shackled wrists down in one hand, the chain laced between his fingers for ease of movement. "Please...brother...don't do this..." sobbed Loki.

"This is the reason I allow that foul, silver tongue to remain in your head brother..." whispered Thor as he brushed the dark, silken hair aside to reveal Loki's slender inviting chained neck. Loki had to force down the sour taste of bile burning his throat as the stench of mouldy straw, filth mingled with the sickly stale smell of alcohol, a strong, bitter ale upon Thor's breath flooded his nostrils. "For I shall delight in your soft, panting moans, your rasping desperate pleads as you beg me to grant you release..."

"NEVER..." spat Loki with a sudden foolish defiance that earned him another savage tug of the chain about his neck and a low, disturbingly mocking chuckle from his brother. "I would rather rot in this miserable cell forever than beg you to release me".

"But who said anything about ending your confinement, little brother?" laughed Thor as he fervently slide his free hand down Loki's taunt, famished stomach and started to massage his groin through the leather of his trousers. Loki shuddered in revulsion as the blood stained hand touched him so intimately but his revulsion was soon intermingled with terrified alarm as it suddenly dawn upon him the true, vile nature of the punishment Thor had planned for him.

A frantic, scared whine of remonstration hissed through Loki's gritted teeth as squirming he felt Thor's burly fingers fumbling with the fastening of his trousers. Loki cursed himself as he gasped when that calloused and surprisingly cold hand plunged beneath the soft, dark leather and began stroking his manhood. Loki dig his fingernails into his palms, clenching his trembling hands into fists as his sobbing whispers for Thor to stop go unheeded. Instead Thor repaid his brother's protests with a tightening of the chain encircling his long, elegant neck. Once again Loki is being strangled, lightheaded he claws helplessly at the metal links biting into his flesh as Thor's ale soured breath quickens, panting heavily as he starts to grind his athletic, muscular body against his younger brother. Loki whimpered, dizziness and nausea coupled with a flutter of heated pleasure crawling up his spine. Tears of humiliation now tumbling down his cheeks as to his horror Loki's forced asphyxia only seems to heighten the treacherous way his body shamefully responses to the unwanted stimulation. As his member swells and stiffen under Thor's steady rhythm Loki bites back a moan, disgusted as the smouldering, pulsating heat building within his groin that causes his legs to tremble. Thor continues to rock his hips hard against Loki, his own bulging arousal straining for release from within those tight leather trousers.

Thor smiled as an exquisitely cruel melody of wanton groans, pleading sobs and curses erupt from Loki's moist, parted lips, his oxygen deprived brain betraying him, intensify the masturbatory sensation until he finally begs for release. And Thor willingly obliges his little brother, tightening his grip and quickens his pace until with a thunderous triumphant roar of laughter Loki's hot, sticky seed spills over his fingers.

Loki whimpered softly, shuddering as he feels Thor's lips pressing against his neck curl into a conceited smile. Thor releases his grip upon the chain around his brother's slender neck and lifts his semen soiled hand to Loki's quivering, reluctant mouth. Thor thrusts his burly, dripping fingers pass the taut, closed line of his little brother's pale lips, forcing Loki to taste himself. Loki refuses to suck at the fingers, even if he wanted to obey his throat now too parched, too painfully raw and already discolouring with bruises from the brutal strangulation. It is all Loki can do to force a desperate, pitiful objection as he feels Thor's rough hands tugging his snug fitting leather trousers down from his hips. Loki tries to beg his brother to reconsider, to shamefully confess that he is still innocent but just ends up suffering another horrendously painful coughing fit. Clutching at his tightening, aching chest Loki struggles to breath, trying to cry out in protest as he hears the sound of leather sliding upon skin and realises Thor is slipping down his own trousers. Thor laughed amused by Loki's repulsion as he brushed his stiffen, throbbing, manhood against his brother's exposed, naked buttocks. Loki shivered, swallowing painfully as he suddenly realises everything Thor has inflicted upon him over the past few days have been working up to this terrible moment, that the worse was yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

Warning: This next chapter contains scenes of a violent non-consenting sexual nature with a male pairing right from the start...if this is not your cup of tea then please do not read it. I have read worse but I don't want to upset anyone looking for fluff because THIS ISN'T FLUFF.

Thor's fingers inched agonisingly slowly long Loki's now limp member, collecting up the sticky, white seed which he uses to slick himself and then dripped the remains upon his younger brother's perfect, pale backside. Loki gasped at the warm, wet sensation oozing down between his buttocks, reflexively tensing up, tightening all his muscles and inevitably making it even more painful when Thor's brawny index finger started to enter his body. Loki shuddered and moaned but he found no pleasure in this most intimate of violations. Afraid, revolted and ashamed that he had once dreamt of Thor taking his virginity made the sensation of those fingers savagely plunging in and out of him, filling and stretching him all the more unbearable and nauseating, shattering his adolescent fantasies.

Curling his strong fingers about his brother's slender, narrow hips Thor uttered a long, satisfied groan as he finally gave into his lust and pushed his achingly hard, engorged member into Loki. Loki bit down upon his tongue, refusing to cry out even though the pain was excruciating as Thor's defilement tears his delicate, virginal flesh. Loki closed his reddened, stinging eyes as bitter, humiliated tears stream down his cheeks and his whole body burnt with agonizing pain as Thor pounded into him again and again as if Loki is nothing but a common whore. Loki tried to fill his aching, feverish head with happier memories but mocking irony reveals all these memories are his most secret, treasured moments shared with his brother. In that time of youthful adoration before the jealously and bitterness poisoned his love, when just a smile innocently directed at him caused his heart to wildly flutter within his breast. But now these happy memories were being cruelly soiled as the dark prison cell echoed with his sobbing, Thor's licentious grunts and the rhythmical slapping of flesh against flesh. Loki winced, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth as his teeth sliced into his tongue and Thor's grip upon him tightens, those cool, sweaty fingers digging into his skinny hips with such force they will leave bruises upon the pale, smooth flesh. The unbearable pain and shame engulfs him, sickens him as Thor increases the vigour and pace of his powerful thrusts, panting heavily, groaning in desperate need as he mercifully quicken towards his climax.

Finally Thor lets out a roaring satisfied moan of ecstasy as he violently shuddered against his brother. Loki had heard whispers between the ladies of court that his older brother's romantic conquests had been rumoured to last for hours so he was silently thankful that in his case Thor's passions had been sated quickly. Thor lay for a moment collapsed against Loki, his ale tainted breath comes in low, laboured rasps and his whole sweat slicked muscular body trembled with the aftershock of his orgasm. Loki remained silent, still and focused only on the pain raging through his throbbing, sullied body to stop his loathing, his anger getting the better of him; he is still a proud creature and refuses to let this betrayal of trust, this appalling maltreatment leave him broken. Loki endeavoured to remain calm, dignified but deep down he is battling the sickening fear that now his brother has so sadistically delighted in taking his innocence, the twisted, heartless bastard will have a taste for his flesh even more.

Thor chuckled softly as he pulled himself from Loki, he wiped his now flaccid member clean with the edge of his brother's tunic, fastens his trousers and then giving Loki's naked buttocks a hard, stinging slap gets up from the mattress.

"T...Thor..." moaned Loki as he endeavoured to cover his battered, sullied naked body and shredded dignity by dragging his soiled leather trousers back over his abused flesh. "Why are you doing this to me? Why don't you just kill me and end this torment?" Loki asked as he curled into a ball, his long legs tucked protectively against his chest. He was sobbing so desperately, his whole tormented body violently shivering as if a sudden frostiness was creeping over him. The familiar odours of the mouldy, filthy prison cell now mingled with stale sweat and the gagging smell of his rape, he could feel a sticky, wetness seeping between his legs and a burning, raw pain where his brother had so brutally violated him.

"And what would be the fun in that little brother?" answered Thor as he crouched down next to Loki and grabbed his chin, forcing him to gaze up at him. Thor's radiant blue eyes were emotionless and a disturbing, sadistic smile played upon his lips. Loki felt his emaciated chest tighten; a crushing sensation pained his heart as Thor's cruel words struck a blow heavier than if he had smashed Mjolnir squarely and without mercy against his breast. "And yet would not a more prudent question be why haven't I given you up to the enemy? The simple reason is that neither the Chitauri or Jotun concern themselves with you nor your pathetic failures anymore, if I thought for one moment that handing you over would appease them, would end this war I would have done so already...but the enemy desire a far higher prize..."

"They want Asgard..." whispered Loki in a frightened, hushed voice, forced to break eye contact with his older brother as he was overcome with terrible regret and shame.

"They desire the fall of the House of Odin, to enslave the people of Asgard and take this realm as their own...and all because of you, dear brother" snarled Thor letting go his grip upon Loki's chin as if touching his traitorous brother's flesh suddenly repulsed him. Loki watched Thor slowly rise to his feet; he turned sharply on his heels and was about to stride out of the cell when Loki gathered enough courage to call after his brother.

"And how ails our father?" asked Loki is a tiny, trembling voice. "And the Lady Sif?" He flinched as his questions caused Thor to stop dead in his tracks and a heavy sigh hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Your sudden concern for your father's well being after all this time is pitiful and insulting" replied Thor, he remained with his back turned, glancing over his shoulder at Loki. Thor's voice had a strangely cold, wounded quality to it, a mixture of disappointment and regret that reminded Loki of the Allfather. "Odin slumbers still, Frigga remains constant at his side allowing no one, not even myself into the chamber" continued Thor bitterly. "The Lady Sif remains asleep...yet hope remains...for now the majority of the enemies forces have withdrawn to Jounheim but there is still fighting in the north, still hidden ways for the enemy to enter the realm of Asgard once more..."

"Then let me help you brother..." pleaded Loki, his beautiful emerald eyes stinging with tears. "Let me redeem the wrongs I have committed against the House of Odin, the people of Asgard...against you". He raised his trembling, aching arms upwards in a humble gesture of surrender, jangling his shackles ignoring the pain as they rubbed against the festering sores that encircled his slim wrists. "Return to me my magic for even in my weakened state I can still guide you to these hidden gateways between the realms...I can help you close..."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR FOUL TREACHERY AND LIES..." spat Thor angrily as he stormed across the cell and brutally smashed his heavy boot into Loki's face. Loki screamed as the toe of his brother's boot savagely impacted with his slender nose, shattering the bone with a flash of blinding white hot pain that nearly caused him to pass out. Loki gagged, clutching at his broken nose as the bitter, coppery taste of blood gushed over his quivering lips. "You think me such a dullard that you can simply dupe me into release you from those shackles with the promise of help? No, I shall not be tricked by your wicked lies and mischief again..." returned Thor with a growl as he gave Loki another spiteful kick to the face before turning and slowly walking toward the prison cell door. "I would rather Asgard fell, defeated with honour than ever placing my trust in you again, brother" And with those hurtful, mocking words ringing in Loki's ears the God of Thunder left the chamber, slamming the heavy, wooden door behind him.

Loki collapsed onto the mattress, groping in the darkness he dragged the tattered bear fur blanket over his head. A monstrous, inhuman wail erupted from somewhere hidden deep within the tortured and grief-stricken disgraced prince. Such powerful, terrible sensations gripped his weak, aching body; such conflicting emotional turmoil raged within his heart. All of a sudden the gloomy chamber was illuminated with dazzling blue sparks as flickers of magic faintly crackled across the surface of the heavy metal shackles, scorching his cool, cerulean tinged flesh. Loki cried out in pain, his vision momentarily clouded with blood, frightened by the brief, excruciating transformation into his true form. Breathless, terrified he rocked back and forth, sobbing Thor's name over and over again as desperately clutching at his sides he felt the last fragment, the last ember of love that he held within his heart for his brother slowly turning to ice.

A sudden shaft of golden, flickering light spilled out across the prison cell floor, Loki scrambled backwards across the mattress until his back hit the wall and he hugged his trembling legs tightly into his chest. His heart pounded wildly, breathing quickened and he swallowed nervously as he buried his face against his knees, fearing Thor's return. Loki shuddered at the sound of something scraping across the stone tiled floor as his meagre rations were slid into the chamber through a narrow hatch at the bottom of the cell door. The slim metal flap swung shut with a clank and once again Loki was condemned to the murkiness of guttering torches set in a circular wrought iron frame that was hung from the ceiling high above him. A gnawing ache within Loki's hollowed stomach forced him to venture out from under the fur blankets and hurry over to the awaiting tray. Loki snatched up a small wooden bowl brimming with a thin, brown liquid and the stale lump of bread then retreated back to the mattress. He sat awkwardly still raw, filthy and bleeding from Thor's carnal pleasures and torn the bread into tiny pieces which he then dropped into the bowl. The warm, slightly spicy smell of watered-down vegetable stew spiralled upwards to fill his nostrils causing the empty pit of his stomach to grumble and his mouth to salivate. Loki poked at the sodden chunks of fusty bread with a long, slender finger until they had softened then trembling he held the bowl to his lips and gulped down the stew. The lukewarm, watery stew and soggy stale bread scrapped his sensitive, raw throat but Loki was so hungry. Loki groaned as his stomach cramped so violently it caused him to drop the half eaten bowl, the rest of the stew pouring out onto the cell floor. Clutching at his tormented, rebellious stomach fighting to keep the food down, Loki was half-starved, feverish and pitifully weak but still he was not broken. Creeping back under the fur blankets Loki gathered them about him and despite fearing the horrors that lurked within his fitful dreams, each lurid dark vision haunted by the cruelty and sickening desires of his older brother, Loki tried to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

Warning: This next chapter contains scenes of a violent non-consenting sexual nature with a male pairing right from the start...if this is not your cup of tea then please do not read it. I have read worse but I don't want to upset anyone looking for fluff because THIS ISN'T FLUFF. And for fans of Loki (raises hand) things will get better I promise...

No longer receiving daily visitations from Frigga, the dark, lonely hours faded into one another so that the passage of time became lost to Loki. Loki's small, dank chamber seemed colder, darker as if the stifling, damp walls were little by little creeping in upon him, threatening to extinguish what tiny, fragile spark of hope he still foolishly allowed to linger within his icy heart. He lay for hours in the gloom sobbing; trembling and longing for this painfully torment to end...for his once gentle, virtuous and magnificent brother to return to him.

Loki guessed it had been a week since his innocence had been so brutally and mercilessly torn from him. It disgusted him that the golden prince of Asgard, the older brother he had once so many years ago respected, admired and secretly loved could have committed such atrocities against him. Loki felt a lump catch in his throat, a silent rasping scream erupted from his quivering lips and he started to shake in uncontrollable revulsion as the chamber door was forcefully flung open flooding the shadows with orange torchlight. Loki lay trembling under the fur blankets as he heard the familiar and now so unwelcome pounding of Thor's heavy boots upon the dirty stone floor. There was a dull, echoing clunk as his brother let Mjolnir slip from his grasp while the cell door was shut behind him by the silenced, compliant guards. Thor strode across the cell and Loki felt his stomach twist in sudden fear as somewhere just beyond his brother's deep, booming laughter he heard the scrape of metal, the clinking of chain being dragged across stone tiles.

"I have something for you little brother..." mocked Thor as standing beside the mattress he dropped a length of gleaming, newly forged chain right down inches from Loki's head. "A little gift to make up for my absence...isn't the leather beautiful, I had it made especially for you...?" continued Thor as he hunkered down and snatching up Loki's chin forced him to look at the gift. Loki gave a tiny sobbing cry as emerald eyes wide with fear he saw the length of chain coiled upon the mattress and attached to one end by a sturdy ring was a thick strip of black leather that fastened with two golden buckles, reminiscence of the collars worn by the great hunting dogs of Asgard.

"NO...NO..." screamed Loki as clutching at his throat, he panicked and crawled across the mattress desperately trying to get away from the collar. Thor smiled down wickedly at Loki then strangely he did not summon Mjolnir to his hand but rose from where he crouched and calmly walked over to where she lay by the cell door. He picked up the hammer, turning to watch Loki as the dark haired god scrambled up from the mattress. Thor erupted into thunderous, mocking laughter as Loki staggered into the darkest corner of the chamber trying to escape; he stood for a moment then with a menacing grin strode over and grabbed Loki by the hair. Loki screamed as Thor dragged him back toward the dirty straw mattress and hurled him upon it with a cruel, feral snarl. Before Loki could roll off the mattress Thor had straddled him, pinning him down with his greater body weight and strength. Loki desperately writhed and struggled beneath Thor, reaching out with his shackled hands to claw at his brother's handsome, manly features now twisted into an ugly, lustful grin.

"You would dare resist me, brother?" hissed Thor as he struck Loki hard across the cheek with the back of his brawny hand. Loki winced at the stinging pain as Thor grasped his slender wrists together and forced his arms back against the mattress above his head.

"Please Thor...please no... the Chitauri...not a collar...anything but a..." pleaded Loki in a trembling, petrified voice as still he struggled to free himself from being trapped beneath his brother's muscular thighs. Thor leant forward with a nasty smirk meandering upon his lips as Loki shuddering, softly groaned when he brushed the cold, metal head of Mjolnir against his slapped cheek.

"Ooooh the collar can wait for now little brother..." whispered Thor as he took hold of the chain running between the heavy metal shackles and twisting it around the head of the hammer he then placed Mjolnir down above Loki's head. Loki thrashed about straining against his bonds and snarling in frustrated, humiliated rage. But all his protests really achieved was an agonising tautness stretching his arms and cause the rough metal cuffs to cut into his already reddened, wounded wrists. The chain and hammer held him securely in place, once again Loki was the helplessly victim to his brother's vile, lustful whims. Loki started to weep as he felt Thor's hands travel down his slim legs, he pulled off his boots, throwing them into a corner of the cell and then torn open his trousers. Loki tried to kick out at Thor but instantly regretted his futile foolishness as he received another stinging slap to the face. Thor gave a lustful, throaty growl as he tugged off Loki's leather trousers leaving him to shiver dressed only in his long, thin linen tunic. Thor then stripped out of his own garments until he too was only clothed in his undershirt, crawling up the mattress he grasped Loki's knees and forcing them apart settled himself between his sobbing younger brother's legs. Stooping forward Thor delighted as Loki tried to shrink away from the scratch of his bearded chin upon his smooth, sensitive flesh, the rough wetness as he ran his tongue across that pale, tear stained cheek.

Loki groaned through gritted teeth, straining against the mattress as Thor's strong hand snaked up and down his unwilling arousal, he could feel his brother's own, stiffening member nudging against his thigh. Sickened he looked away unable to look into Thor's eyes as an unwelcome hot pleasure burnt within his groin. His whole feverish body trembling as every fibre strained against the increasing waves of throbbing rapture that engulfed him. Loki cursed his weakness as a soft moan slipped from his parted lips, his aching member responding to Thor's coarse, quickening pace as finally, ashamed he begrudgingly gave up his hot, sticky semen. As before Thor smeared the spent seed upon his manhood then trailed the remains between Loki's spread legs before he thrust his fingers inside of his squirming, weeping brother as he prepared him for the storm of savage passion that he needed to sate.

Loki sobbed as Thor grasped his slim hips and brutally forced his hard, generous member into him. Loki cried out in agonizing, burning pain, his stolen virginity had left him torn, raw and ever so tight. But Thor only laughed cruelly; slowly withdrawing his shaft and thrusting it back in even more forcefully as if he drew an increased amount of sick pleasure knowing how much this obviously hurt Loki.

"Please..." begged Loki the tears now streaming down his flushed cheeks as he struggled, tugging wildly at the chain binding him, the heavy shackles tearing into his blistered, wounded wrists. Thor ignored him, sliding both hands upwards to grabbed Loki by the throat, choking the protests from him. Every thrust seemed to burn his raw flesh, the pain so intense that Loki could feel the hot, nauseous taste of bile in his mouth, his sickened, cramped stomach threatening to heave up his partly digested rations. Thor raked his teeth across the sensitive, bruised flesh of Loki's slender neck, panting heavily at his ear, his language a stream of vulgar tongue as his fingers fractionally increased the pressure upon Loki's windpipe, choking the breath from him...and all Loki longed for was too surrendered to unconsciousness so that he could escape yet another brutal, merciless rape.

As Thor groaned, finally collapsing in a violent, shuddering climax against his sobbing, trembling younger brother there was a sudden faint crackle, as if the air had become charged with icy, blue electricity. Loki gasped as he felt a momentarily frosty tingling sensation travel across his damaged, bleeding wrists. Startled Thor released his strangle hold upon Loki's throat who grasped the chance to painfully twist his neck in the direction of the crackling sound to catch the briefest glimpse of pale, azure sparks dance beneath the metallic surface of his shackles. Loki's eyes widened with surprise as his wounded wrists were soothed by cool, healing magic while a shimmering blueness seemed to slowly transverse down the flesh of his willowy arms and the upper part of his body.

"What is this treachery?" roared Thor furiously as he sprung off his brother's still trembling body. "Jotunheim filth..." spat Thor as he struck Loki so hard across the face that is rattled his teeth and reopened the clotted blood from his recently broken nose.

"But Thor...I...I've never conjured Jotun magic " spluttered Loki, gagging at the unpleasant taste of copper filling his mouth as the blood gushed from his nose and soaked into the mattress. He was just as in the dark as the God of Thunder to how he was able to summon his magic, the weaker healing kind but it was still magic, a tiny, unexpected glimmer of hope in the utter darkness of his tortured existence. "These shackles are supposed to impede my magic...I am not controlling this...you have to believe me..."

"You disgust me brother" snarled Thor as he hurriedly struggled back into his clothes and then snatched up the leather collar and gleaming chain. Loki tried to shrink away in genuine terror, haunted by the suffering that had been inflicted upon him, once again having to endure the humiliation of wearing a collar as he had be forced to do by the Chitauri. But Thor just smiled with sadistic pleasure as he knelt down beside Loki and started to slide the thick, black collar around his painfully bruised throat. "Your true form repulses me, you are truly hideous to behold, brother...your cold, despicable blue heart at last betrays you..." snarled Thor as he slipped the first strap into the large, golden buckle and gave it a sharp, savage tug to fasten it tight. "Even now you dare to reveal your odious true parentage, mock those fallen in battle with the hateful face of the enemy that even now threatens our once tranquil, golden city and the fair people of Asgard?"

"But...but...Thor..." sobbed Loki as his heartless older brother pulled the other strap a little too tightly around his neck. "I am not the enemy this time...I am..."

"Silence traitor" spat Thor as untangling the shackle chain from Mjolnir he hauled Loki to his feet and dragged him barefoot, only clothed in his dirty, thin linen tunic towards the cell door. "It is time for the people of Asgard to see the true nature of the one that has once again betrayed them".


	5. Chapter 5

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

Warning: This story is not FLUFF (although I have fluff planned for another tale)...if this is not your cup of tea then please do not read it.

Coughing Loki clawed at the leather collar so tightly fastened about his bruised throat as Thor dragged him out of the gloomy chamber. He caught a fleeting look of pity within the eyes of the two men who stood guard outside his cell as he was hauled past them, but a terrible fear caused them to quickly avert their gaze. Loki's weakened, slender legs staggered behind Thor's dominant, purposeful stride, his bare feet, cold and slipping upon the polished marble floor as he was forcefully lead towards the throne room.

Two guards deep in conversation as they stood either side of the elaborate golden door paled and jumped to attention as they saw Thor approach. Thor barked orders as he strode into the throne room sending more seemingly frightened guards into a flurry of panicked obedience. Thor stopped for a moment as he caught hold of the guard by the arm and whispered into the frightened man's ear. As Loki took this opportunity to rest he glanced at his reflection in the polished stone wall, shrinking back in horror at the shocking apparition that stared gauntly back at him. His long, silken hair, dishevelled fell about haunted, emaciated features in greasy, dirt caked hanks. Those once bewitching emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief were red-rimmed, deadened and encircled by dark, shrunken shadows. And Loki's soiled linen undershirt hung off his slowly wasting frame, the angular bones of his bruised blackened hips jutted out under the rough, dirty cloth, he felt weak, vulnerable and so utterly alone.

Thor dragged his younger brother across the dark, intricately patterned floor of the throne room, up the great curve of steps that lead to the platform upon which stood the great throne of Asgard. Thor ascended the golden steps and seated himself upon the throne. Loki tried to resist climbing the golden steps but Thor yanked upon the chain attached to his collar with a short, sharp movement as someone might use to train a disobedient hound. Loki made a gagging sound as his breath was choked from him. Loki cursed as his bare feet slipped upon the bottom two polished steps and he was forced to fling out his arms as losing his balance, he fell head first at Thor's feet. Loki groaned as his humiliating clumsiness cause a wave of terrible pain to shoot up his left arm and his knees scuffed the cold steps. Loki lay upon the steps grinding his teeth against the outrage rising within him, the rush of angry suddenly coursing through his exhausted, pain-racked body as Thor's booming laughter echoed about the great hall.

"Finally dear brother, you have truly learnt your place, like a dog at my feet..." chuckled Thor who seemed greatly amused by his younger brother's cruel degradation. The God of Thunder decided to add to Loki's torment and shame by giving him a well aimed, vicious kick to the face with the toe of his boot. Loki cried out as Thor's boot collided with his already broken, bleeding nose sending a stabbing flash of burning pain to dance across his vision in an eruption of blinding white stars. Thor let go his hold upon the length of chain and he stood up to greet the growing throng of summoned nobles and warriors that were scurrying into the throne room.

"This..." roared Thor with a tremble of laughter in his deep, commanding voice, stepping forward and grabbing Loki by the hair, forcing him to look at the gathering crowd, tears now tinkling down his hollowed cheeks. "This is the enemy..."

All eyes were now upon him, yet despite the low murmuring of confusion Loki could also feel the suspicion and revulsion rippling about the throne room. Although he had been brought back from Midgard, disgraced, muzzled and in chains the Allfather had forbidden any disclosure of Loki's true parentage at the trial. Those that knew Odin's secret remained silent and Loki's lips had been bound shut. Loki had been accused twisted by bitterness and envy of seeking the 'Frost Giants' aid in his bid to steal the throne from Thor, his collaboration with the Chitauri to attack Midgard again fuelled by his jealousy of his older brother and the imagined slights against him. And yet Thor had stood defiantly by Loki's side, pleading ardently upon his behalf for the Allfather to be merciful...no one outside of the circle of trust knew Loki was of Jotunheim blood so this sudden revelation would not just be shocking but a betrayal of Odin's will.

"This pathetic, snivelling creature that so trembles and weeps before you is one of the enemies that we are fighting in the North...yet we fail to drive them back, to defeat them" Thor released his grip upon Loki's hair with a disgusted grunt. Loki groaned as he fell forward his chin striking the step before him, his teeth slicing through his bottom lip, filling his mouth with blood. But Loki knew Thor was trying to provoke him and refused to play this sadistic little game, he refused to fight back. "Go on...brother dear..." snarled Thor as he gave several savage kicks to Loki's side as the sobbing, bleeding God of Mischief desperately tried to crawl away from the attack. "Show everyone what you truly are...show them why you could have never been the true king of Asgard..."

Another agonising blow to his ribs and this time Loki felt something splinter and he clutched at his side with a dreadful howl of pain. He could feel that cold tingling flicker across his wrists, the faint glimmering spark of magic creeping under the surface of his flesh. Loki moaned, grinding his teeth as he fought against the promise of healing magic returning to unmask his true nature. But Loki was drained of strength and suffering in unbearable pain, the magic that once had freely flowed within his veins as vital as blood would not be contained forever. The magic within Loki sensed he needed healing, it existed because of him and had become as essential and natural to Loki as breathing, something instinctive, protective and if this meant revealing his hidden parentage, giving in to Thor's demands to survive then so be it. Loki's vision once again became a blur of blood red and tears as his skin started to take on the shimmering cerulean hue of the accursed enemy, the monstrous Frost Giants of Jotunheim causing a gasp to erupt from the Asgardian court.

"All these years my father lied to you...to me. The man whom I called brother, whom I protected, whom I defended at his trial has betrayed the Allfather's trust and betrayed us all...he is the reason that the Jotunheim war with Asgard...that the Chitauri now also covert our fair realm..."

"Please Thor...I was lied to as well..."muttered Loki as he still desperately tried to distance himself from Thor, fearing another brutal attack. But instead found himself tumbling down the second set of steps until he stopped face down staring at a dainty leather boot. Loki timidly raised his head to see a familiar face staring down at him, for a moment the thought he saw a flicker of sympathy in those blue eyes but he must have been mistaken as the Lady Sif took a startled step back from him. Beautiful, courageous, a skilled warrior and destined if the rumours were true to one day become Thor's wife and queen Loki had always been jealous of Lady Sif. But now seeing her dressed not in fine armour but a unadorned, long sleeved gown, her long, dark hair cascading loose about a pale, haunted face he couldn't help feel a twinge of guilt for the childish loathing and envy fuelled pranks he had played upon her.

"Sif...please...I know that I have wronged you greatly in the past but you cannot..." begged Loki as he coughed violently, blood and bile making him want to gag.

"Do I know you Jotun? I think not..." questioned the Lady Sif in a cold, measured voice as she stepped further away from Loki as if his true nature was contagious, repellent.

"But...Sif" beseeched Loki as he reached out his trembling hand in a gesture of helpless petition. Loki stared up at the Lady Sif, his deep, scarlet eyes tearfully imploring her for compassion, to appeal for an end to his humiliation and torment.

"You do not recall this pitiful creature...even in his Asgardian guise?" asked Thor as strode down the steps and placed a protective hand upon Lady Sif's shoulder.

"I do not my king" answered Lady Sif staring down at Loki. "He claims to be your brother yet I still only remember fragments of the past..." continued Sif sadly lowering her head.

"Do not trouble yourself..." replied Thor cupping his hand under her chin and easing her gaze to meet his own vibrant blue eyes. "The Jotunheim traitor is of little consequence, he lives while it amuses me...and as a warning to all that might turn against my judgement while my father slumbers..."Thor looked down at the Lady Sif for a moment as he spoke those words, her gaze did not falter and she did not shrink from his touch as he trailed his calloused fingertips across her cheek before passing his gaze over those gathered. "But this bores me...take him back to his cell...and do something about that smell, my stomach turns at his filthy, vile stench. Come lets us retire to my chambers for I am hungry and I have need of company..." said Thor offering the Lady Sif his hand. "You have proven yourself worthy in battle...I would know your thoughts upon how our campaign fairs in the North..."

Loki gave the Lady Sif a pleading, lingering look over his shoulder before two guards hauled him roughly to his feet. The lady warrior's striking features showed little emotion, betraying nothing of what she truly though but her intense sapphire eyes seemed so cold and distant. She looked down at Loki, such composure seemingly without a hint of sympathy stabbed at the disgraced prince's aching heart. A despairing groan escaped Loki's lips as he saw Lady Sif's full red lips slowly curved into a smile as she returned her attention back to Thor and taking his hand allowed him to lead her from the throne room.

As Loki was escorted through the throng of people, he bowed his head, the once self-assured, conceited God of Mischief had finally been broken, but not by his squalid surroundings or contemptible rations nor his brother's sadistic sexual abuse but the compassionless look in the Lady Sif eyes. Loki inwardly scolded himself for being so stupid and naive to suppose that someone might actually take pity upon him, that someone, anyone would find the valour to stand up to his brother's uncharacteristic cruelty and egotism. Loki felt a nauseating fear uncoiling within the pit of his famished stomach, surely the people of Asgard, even aware of his crimes and discovering his true parentage couldn't possibly condone Thor's actions, surely they did not believe he deserved this?. Loki was no fool, he knew however much he had disappointed Odin, bit also that his foster father would be sickened, outraged by Thor's behaviour. But the Allfather was asleep, Frigga, his mother so gentle, forgiving and compassionate had apparently abandoned him. A tear tumbled down Loki's cheek as it dawn upon him that he was now totally alone and without hope for the one courageous, unfalteringly devoted soul who would have protected him from such sick, humiliating abuse would have been Thor, his tormenter.


	6. Chapter 6

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

I would just like to wish everyone reading this story a Merry Christmas, Blessed Yule or whatever winter festivity you will be celebrating over the next few days. I must confess that I am a little nervous about posting this next chapter so please don't kill me but this was always in intention and it means there will be 'fluff' on the horizon for 'our' poor little Loki...anyway enjoy and have a joyous holiday.

Loki did not object when returned to his prison cell the unfamiliar guards unfastened the chain between his shackles, stripped him naked, his last shred of dignity and hope now carelessly trodden into the filthy stone floor. He stood shivering in the cold, dank chamber, emerald eyes submissively down cast and his long, gracefully hands clasped together in a futile attempt at shielding his nakedness. Loki's slender frame had become an emaciated patchwork of trauma and bruising, his soft pale flesh now layered in dirty, dried blood and bodily fluids, the stench made him sick and ashamed. The guards returned with a large copper bucket of tepid water, a tiny crumbling fragment of honeyed soap and a worn, tattered scrubbing brush. After laying the bucket and the other items at Loki's feet, the guards shuffled back from the prisoner, their expressions were not as Loki expected ugly and mocking but strained, grim and almost apologetic. But Loki suspected his captors' behaviour was more borne out of feared punishment for failing to carry out orders then genuine sympathy for his plight. Loki looked questioningly at the guards who obviously afraid to speak to him after what had befallen the two previous sentries at his door just pointed at the bucket. Loki sighed mournfully; cruel, degrading and unpleasant he should have expected nothing less from Thor. T he only thing that did surprise Loki was that his brother hadn't joined them in the cell to watch his humiliation as he was forced to wash himself from a bucket of lukewarm water and an old scrubbing brush.

Loki gestured with a pleading looking in his puffy, red rimmed eyes for the guards to give him a little privacy as he crouched down beside the bucket. Reluctant to disobey Thor's instructions but overwhelmed with embarrassment the two armoured men turned their back upon their prisoner, it wasn't as if he could escape. After Loki had managed to get some feeble bubbles from the crumbling soap he gingerly lathered his aching, battered body, gently applying the scratchy stiff bristled brush to the more stubborn grime and dried blood. Although his pale, sensitive skin was left with a reddened soreness in places where he had scrubbed a little too vigorously it felt good to be clean once again, the faint smell of the soap was a welcome change to the stink of blood and sweat. He had even had enough of the soap to work into his hair in a futile attempt to regain its former glory. Loki then snatched up the bucket of now cold but clean water and poured it over himself; he dropped the empty bucket onto the floor. Loki just looked down into the puddle of soapy, soiled water encircling his feet to see such a tormented, ghostly yet still beautiful face staring despondently back at him. The guards nervously snatched up the bucket and the scrubbing brush then hurried out of the cell as the once dignified, arrogant prince sobbing sank to his knees in utter despair at how low he had now fallen.

A startled cry of alarm erupted from Loki's lips as the sudden heavy, warm feeling of a fur blanket being draped about his skinny; hunched shoulders dragged him abruptly back to reality. Loki had been so distant, lost in his misery and despair that he had not heard the door of his prison cell open nor the footsteps as someone approached him.

"T...thank...you..." whispered Loki choked with emotion as pulling the fur closer around his shivering, naked body, so touched by this simple but comforting act of kindness, the first he had received in a very long time. Loki gingerly raised his head to behold with tear misted green eyes the person that had found the courage to defy Thor and show the accursed enemy a little compassion.

"Lady Sif?" gasped Loki in confused astonishment as the beautiful female warrior stood before him clutching a flagon of ale to her chest. She was dressed in a long, grey velvet coat that had a hood and wide, trailing sleeves; beneath this was an ankle length flimsy pale shift and her feet were bare. It seemed to Loki that the Lady Sif's attire suggested that she had stolen hastily from her bed chamber to the dungeons. An anxious suspicion tightened his chest, setting his exhausted mind racing with the endless terrible possibilities that his brother could be devising with Lady Sif's help. Troubled at the genuineness of this suddenly change of heart from Lady Sif put Loki on nervous edge so he tried to struggle to his feet, he felt ashamed, vulnerable and in desperate need however soiled and stinking to be wearing his clothes again. But Loki's weary limbs and the stiffness in his joints due to creeping cold of the dank cell made him slow and ungainly, nearly tumbling back into the shallow pool of grimy, soapy water.

"Oh Loki..." sighed Lady Sif forlornly as she put down the flagon and shaking back the lengthy, broad sleeve of her coat she offered him her hand. "You are trembling...go rest while I collect up your clothes" continued Lady Sif in a soft, hushed tone as she guided Loki towards the mattress. "You might have the blood of Frost Giants flowing through your veins but even you must be feeling the bitter coldness in this dreadful cell". Loki collapsed upon the mattress gathering the tattered fur blankets up protectively around him and watched Lady Sif suspiciously as she picked up his abandoned, dirty garments.

"Why are you here Sif?" Loki questioned with a guarded low whisper. "Has my brother sent you to win my trust, give me hope so that he can sadistically crush it under his boot again?"

"Please Loki..." said Lady Sif dropping his clothes onto the mattress. She knelt down before him upon the filthy stone floor and gazed up at him with the saddest, imploring blue eyes he had ever seen. The mask of distant cold apathy had fallen away to reveal a beautiful guilt-stricken face so full of regret and apprehension. "I dare not linger here, I fear my absence will raise suspicions if I dally too long fetching a flagon of ale but know this...all is not what is seems in Asgard and he who sits upon the throne is not your brother, Thor"

"W...what do you mean he is not Thor?" questioned Loki his brow furrowed with confusion as he awkwardly wriggled into his dirty, leather trousers. Lady Sif rose to her feet and turning her back to give Loki a little privacy and watched the cell door nervously as if she genuinely feared discovery. "I might have been condemned to languish in this miserable prison cell but I still in possession of my wits..." retorted Loki in a mocking, cantankerous tone as he pulled the undershirt over his head. "It is true we are not of the same blood but we were raised together, we played together, we fought together..." Loki felt his chest tighten slightly and a sudden lump rise in his throat as those words once so passionately spoken by Thor came back to haunt him and seemed to fall with such ease from his own lips. "I know my own brother..." continued Loki as defiantly and with great effort he rose to his feet. Lady Sif's claim that the man who had brutally raped him was not his brother had set a heated conflict of raw emotions to burn within him. Bewilderment, indignity, relief and an unforeseen sickening sense of loss troubled Loki as he struggled with Lady Sif accusation.

"Then you truly do not know Thor" hissed Lady Sif turning around to glare at Loki, her clear blue eyes flashing with disgusted anger. "Would Thor leave you to rot near starving in this cell? Would Thor humiliate you by parading you around on a chain like a dog? Would Thor do this...?"

Loki gasped in shocked disbelief as Lady Sif rolled up the trailing sleeve of her coat to reveal a tightly bandaged stump where her right hand used to be, he reached forward to touch the bloodied, linen still unable to believe what horror had befallen her.

"I should be thankful he only took my hand...Fandral...Fandral is dead. But I would gladly lose my hand again to prevent Mjolnir falling into the clutches of the Jotun..."

"I...I...cannot believe that Thor could do this to you?" questioned Loki, his trembling voice suddenly fading to a whisper.

"Haven't you been listening to a word I said, Loki?" scolded Lady Sif in a harsh, disdainful tone. "Or are you still blinded by your pitiful self loathing and jealousy towards Thor that you actually believe that he would actually do such terrible things to his brother, to his friends? The one that sits upon the golden throne is your brother, Loki but he is not Thor, he is Helblindi, Laufey's heir and he means to rule Asgard..."

"But...but Sif..." stuttered Loki desperately trying to take in this scandalous revelation.

"Please forgive me Loki...but I have already lingered here too long, I can't risk him suspecting that my memory loss is false, right now I think that is the only advantage we have over him. I shall return later once that foul creature has drunk himself into a stupor and then I promise I will tell you everything..."

As Lady Sif awkwardly gathered up the flagon of ale and turned to head towards the cell door Loki grabbed her sharply by the arm.

"Is...is my brother, is Thor alive?" asked Loki in quivering, pleading whisper, his beautiful green eyes beseeching and clouded with tears. Lady Sif winced in pain as Loki's insistent, tight grip upon her arm chilled her flesh even through the thick fabric of her garments. Loki quickly released his grip upon Lady Sif in shamed repulsion as the slender hand touching her had taken on an icy blue hue as if triggered by his emotional turmoil, his need to know Thor's fate.

"Yes..." replied Lady Sif, the tears now glistening within her vivid sapphire eyes as well. "I think Helblindi needs Thor alive to cast his disguise..."

"Then dry your tears and draw strength from that Lady Sif..." soothed Loki as unexpected, fleeting smile danced across his thin, pale lips and his voice took on a charismatic, seductive tone more reminiscent of the once mischievous prince of Asgard. "For as long as Thor lives there is hope..."

As Loki watched Lady Sif swiftly retreat from his dank, shadowy cell he felt a nauseating angry revulsion tightening his stomach and creeping upwards to leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You utter, utter fool" Loki scolded himself through gritted teeth, wincing with pain as he struck the grimy stonework of his chamber wall with a curled fist. "You twisted, sick fool to even think that Thor...could...do...do...that..." he punctuated the last snarled words with several more hard blows to the wall, shredding the smooth, pale flesh off his knuckles. The rich, coppery smell of blood flooded Loki's nostrils as his injured hand started to bleed. Trembling with disgusted rage Loki fell to his knees and emptied his stomach of the watery vegetable broth he had forced down only a few hours earlier. Panting heavily Loki wiped his soiled mouth with the back of his hand and remained kneeling clutching at his aching stomach. He lent forward, resting his forehead against the damp coolness of the cell wall and closing his eyes for a moment, gathered his thoughts. Had he been so guilt ridden, so blinded by his jealous hatred of Thor that he had just accepted his adopted brother's cruel, sadistic ill-treatment? Still nursing his wounded pride and bitterness he had all too willingly ignored the little voice screaming inside his head, desperately trying to protect that last tiny fragment of his heart which still yearned for Thor to return his secret, impossible love.

Loki let a long, heavy sigh escape from his lips, the discovery that his brutal rape had not been at his brother, Thor's hands didn't make the act any less violent or horrific but he felt an unexpected weight lift from his shoulders. Loki shakily rose to his feet, picking up his boots he padded over to the mattress and sat down. Loki groaned clasping his head in his hands as his sharp intellect now refocused upon the truth suddenly fell victim to a multitude of unanswered questions. He played over the terrible events of the past few weeks trying to narrow down the subtle mistakes, the unfamiliar that upon reflection with the power of hindsight might have alerted him that his torturer had not been Thor. Loki chewed his bottom lip, deep in thought as he pulled on his boots. The false Thor had been too calm, too cold with his emotions; Loki had always been the cool, calculated one always at odds with his fiery emotional brother. Loki furrowed his brow irritated at his blinkered idiocy as more niggling doubts seemed to surface; the sudden memory of 'Thor' striding over to retrieve his hammer flickered across his mind. Loki had thought it strange at the time when his brother could just summon Mjolnir to his hand at will but the weight of the hammer pinning him down as his shackle chains were bound to it had caused him to dismiss any fleeting suspicions. And another that now gnawed at his memories was the manner in which the imposter had spoken to him regarding his punishment; it slowly started to make sense.

'You betrayed your father...brought shame upon your family and some who say have escaped the punishment you deserve..."

At first Loki had mistaken Thor choice of words as the foolishly loyal oaf trying to distance himself from their family relationship, he had paid little heed to the actual grammar, the sentiment being the same but now he wondered if Helblindi had been referring to their father, Laufey. His birth father that had rejected him and abandoned him to die, only to be discovered by Odin and taken to be raised as the enemy's son. Laufey, ruler of the Frost Giants, that years later he had betrayed and killed in a thoughtless, ill-fated attempt to win the approval of his adopted father and prove he would be a worthy king of Asgard. Helbindi had inherited the throne of Jotunheim and bided his time to avenge his father's death and Loki's betrayal of the Jotun people. When he was finished Loki would be broken, turned the golden city into a frozen wasteland and all under the guise of the Thor, the God of Thunder and most beloved prince of Asgard.

The Allfather had shielded him from his true parentage for most of his life and Loki had resented him bitterly for it. Now he cursed the sleeping Odin again for limiting his knowledge of the enemy, all he knew regarding the Frost Giants had been snatches of tales told by Asgardian mothers about the monsters from Jotunheim to scare naughty children into obedience. Even when Loki had learnt the truth, that he was a Jotun himself all the manuscripts he studied in the ancient archive were just as uninformative and damning. The only thing Loki knew for certain was that his brother, Helblindi possessed the magical ability to manipulate his appearance well enough to fool everyone at court, even the God of Mischief, his adopted brother. A cold shiver ran down Loki's spine as the door of the prison cell creaked open to reveal the silhouetted figure of Lady Sif standing in the torchlight. Loki watched in silence, his throat suddenly dry and heartbeat quickening as the fear of yet another betrayal from a familiar, trusted face flooded his system, sharpening his senses. Loki would be damned if he was going to allow Helblindi to trick him again, all that the false Thor had spoken of was common knowledge. But Loki was the God of Lies, he had been fooled once and if Lady Sif was just another deception then he would play him at his own game. Loki silently prayed that Lady Sif was truly the brave warrior and his adopted brother's childhood friend as the alternative would shatter his fragile renewed hope that Thor had not forsaken him.


	7. Chapter 7

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

I would just like to wish everyone reading this story Happy New Year and I wish you a happy, creative and prosperous 2013. A slightly longer chapter this time because it turned out to be a long scene with a lot of information, I just hope you enjoy it.

Loki sat crossed legged upon the mattress; resting his bony elbows upon his knees. He laced his long, slender fingers together almost as if in prayer; resting them gently against his mouth as he studied Lady Sif when she entered the chamber. The beautiful dark haired warrior was still clad in the long, flowing garments that she had worn on her early visit but with the addition of soft, brown leather shoes. And she had a small bundle of faded blue cloth tucked under her arm. She gave Loki a nervous but relieved smile as he gestured for her to take a seat upon the opposite end of the mattress.

"Forgive my tardiness Loki" Lady Sif apologized as she struggled with one hand to unfasten the bundle which was now placed beside her upon the mattress. "But he...Helblindi..." she spat the name as if just saying it left a bad taste in her mouth "He can hold his ale almost as greatly as Thor..."

"I always remembered Thor being a little too fond of his ale at times..." Loki mused as he settled his hands neatly in his lap. "Who else knows you are here Lady Sif?"

"Don't say it like that Loki" replied Lady Sif as she finally unwrapped the bundle to reveal a small loaf of fresh bread and a portion of cold mutton. "Like Thor is already dead because we know he is alive...my brother has been blinded to what is happening in Jotunheim but he senses Thor's life essence...it weakens day by day but he is still alive. I am sorry..." Lady Sif said as she handled Loki the loaf and mutton, which he thanked her for with a weak smile. "It was all I could risk stealing from the kitchens...and as for who else knows of my visits here only my brother and Gunnarr, one of the silenced men that guards your cell, both can be trusted I swear upon my life"

"Let's us hope you do not need to put that trust to the test then" said Loki quietly as he took the food, tearing the loaf in half he offered Lady Sif a section but she declined with a shake of her head. "Then Heimdall knows this Thor is false but he stands idly by while all Asgard suffers at this impostor's hand?" Loki retorted bitterly.

"My brother is no traitor" Lady Sif returned her clear sapphire eyes flashed accusingly. "Heimdall remains loyal to the throne of Asgard but he is just one man. While Odin slumbers and Frigga is a virtually a prisoner within their chambers, he must act in a way that will safe guard the lives of all Asgardians even if it means standing idly by while people suffer even myself, his own blood..."

"Forgive me..." Loki replied in an unruffled, measured voice, he cautiously sniffed at the bread savouring the fresh, sweet aroma before taking a small bite. "It was never my intention to accuse or offend...I just think it is prudent to be aware of everything that has been going on beyond this miserable and isolated prison cell".

"My brother suffers too Loki..." Lady Sif added, her voice taking on a softer and mournful tone. "He hears Thor's anguish, his terrible agonized screams and yet he is helpless, unable to end your brother's torment lest Helblindi discovers his magic is weakening..."

"And why do you suppose that is?" Loki questioned arching an eyebrow, his beautiful features suddenly dark and serious. "Could it be that Helblindi draws the source of his magic from Jotunheim? Or that each moment he spends in Asgard away from his frozen realm it weakens him? Would Helblindi weaken to the point that he would have to return to Jotunheim?" Loki was musing out loud to himself than actually expecting answers from Lady Sif, but the warrior seemed to listen intently and nod her head in agreement with him. "Ahhh but is all mere speculation I know barely anymore about my own kind than the icy monsters Thor and I use to read about together in story books whilst hiding under the covers when we were meant to be asleep".

"Whatever the reason Loki if Helblindi's magic is weakening it means there is hope for us...for your brother...for Asgard..."

Loki had already made the decision that he was going to rescue Thor from his captivity within the icy Jotunheim realm before Lady Sif had returned to his cell. But after listening to all she had told him, Loki was even more determined to free his brother no matter the cost, even if that meant his own life. A long, heavily sigh escaped Loki's lips as he finished the last of the food and reaching across to gently touch Lady Sif upon the bandaged remains of her severed hand he steeled himself for the truth.

"I know what I am about to ask of you will cause you great pain but I need to know Sif..." Loki whispered in a soft, solemn voice as he looked at her with beseeching emerald orbs. "I need to know exactly how a great warrior as you came to lose her hand, why my brother felt so compelled to sacrifice his freedom and give himself up to the enemy."

"Loki...I...I..." Lady Sif pulled away from Loki and hung her head to hide the tears beginning to cloud her sad, blue eyes. "I am sorry...I"

"Please Sif...I am not judging anyone nor condemning their actions..." said Loki calmly as he cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her gaze upwards to meet his own. "I just need to know..."

"I understand..." replied Lady Sif fighting back her tears as she slowly pushed up the sleeve covering her wounded arm to almost her shoulder. "But before I tell you anything Loki, I need to give you this..."

"Thor...oh brother..." gasped Loki in surprise as reaching across to Lady Sif's arm his fingertips brushed something cold, metallic and heartbreakingly familiar. Loki just stared at the worn, scratched surface of the vambrace fastened to her arm, cunningly hidden under the heavy fabric of her sleeve. He traced a long, graceful finger along the simple but unmistakable outline of his horned helmet that had been proudly etched into the metal of Thor's vambrace.

"But...I...I thought Thor had discarded these vambraces, that I had become unworthy of my brother's grief or honour ..." muttered Loki suddenly choked with emotion.

"Thor may have respected the Allfather's command by removing these vambraces for a time but he never stopped loving you, Loki" said Lady Sif as she started to tugged at the buckles to release the vambrace from her arm. "He never stopped believing in you...hoping one day you would find a way to redeem yourself...I think he mourned the loss of your companionship even more deeply than that of the mortal woman he once loved, wearing these gave him the comfort as if you were somehow still by his side..." said Lady Sif in a respectful, hushed voice, the second strap unbuckled she gave the vambrace to Loki as a tear tumbled down her cheek.

"It all happened so quickly we had news of an attack upon a settlement in the mountains in the east, so Thor gathered a group and we went to their aid. We encountered creatures not from any of the nine realms, with strange weapons..."

"The Chitauri came to Asgard?" questioned Loki, his handsome face suddenly darkened with a puzzled frown as he continued to quiz Lady Sif. "But the Chitauri I had dominion over were little more than slaves controlled by The Other..." Loki shuddered as he remembered that vile creature's promise...'If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain...'

"Chitauri..." Lady Sif's voice interrupted Loki's troubled memories. "Yes...that is what Thor called them, ugly, brutal things but once Thor had defeated the leader the rest just collapsed as if dead...but the attack was just subterfuge, a distraction. We returned home only to discover Odin gravely wounded and the Casket of Ancient Winters stolen..."

"The Jotun have the Casket of Ancient Winters?" questioned Loki, his expression grim and accusing.

"Yes" returned Lady Sif. "Odin tried to stop them but Helblindi opened the casket and..."

"Even the Allfather's with all his powers could not fight against the infinite icy cold of Niflheim..." Loki mused.

"No. But he managed to close the portal between the realms forcing the Frost Giants to find another way back to Jotunheim, they fled to the mountains. Thor was commanded to go after the Jotun and retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters...then your father fell into the Odinsleep..."

"And I suppose no one told me of this because Helblindi used the gateway between the realms that I had discovered? I am surprised that the Allfather missed such a portal, that he did not seal it after I fell into the void? But I will not dwell upon that too greatly it is in the past, it will not help us now... yet I wonder if Helblindi's magical power is being strengthened by the Casket of Ancient Winters, if he is using it to travel between the realms...but forgive me...go on with your tale" encouraged Loki still loving cradling the vambrace in his hands.

"It was upon our quest searching the lands beyond the city now turned to icy a wilderness for the Casket of Ancient Winters, during one terrible surprise skirmish with the Jotun that Fandral fell. There were so many, we were overwhelmed and so Thor sacrificed himself to allow the rest of us to make our escape. Thor unbuckled this vambrace, telling me that I should place into your safe keeping until a time you would return it to him...then he strode towards the enemy..."

"Oh Thor...you gallant, courageous and steadfast fool" Loki sighed with a relieved, nervous little half chuckle as he raised the vambrace to his lips and tenderly kissed it. "That even in your darkest hour you still believed in your little, disgraced Jotun brother...but how did you come to lose your hand Lady Sif?"

"We turned back...Hogun, Volstagg and I...we couldn't leave Thor to his fate. It was I that found Mjolnir abandoned upon an icy blood stained ravine edge. Helblindi tried to claim the hammer, fearful and full of rage I smashed at the icy with my sword and watched it tumble into the dark, frozen depths of the ravine. For this act of defiance Helblindi hacked off my hand...we fought and I slipped nearly joining Mjolnir over the edge. Helblindi would have ended my life if it hadn't been for Hogun and Volstagg appearing upon the cliff edge above us...the last thing I remember before the blood loss claimed my consciousness was Helblindi shifted his appearance and Hogun shouting Thor's name. When I awoke in the House of Healing I discovered a fragment of paper, hastily scrawled upon and hidden under Thor's vambrace which I still wore, the message from Hogun told me to be careful, to refrain from speaking about what had happened and that he and Volstagg were searching for Thor..." Lady Sif sobbed as the tears started to trickle down her cheeks. "Maybe if I had not been so weak, if I had been able to convince Hogun and Volstagg to stand up to Helblindi, to reveal his true identity..."

"Do not blame yourself..." said Loki as again he cupped his pale, slender hand under the tearful warrior's chin and gently eased her tear stained face upwards so that she had to look into his intense emerald eyes. A fleeting but reassuring smile danced across Loki's lips as he continued in a soothing but firm voice. "Thor is still alive, that is all that matters..."

"What...what do you intend to do?" asked Lady Sif as she took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Despite everything Thor still has an unwavering faith in me..." continued Loki as he fastened the vambrace to his arm just above the shackle and covered it with the sleeve of his tunic. "And I swear to you I will not break that faith...I shall rescue my brother and together we shall free Asgard..."

Loki watched almost amused as a tiny glimmer of hope briefly lit up Lady Sif's still tear misted blue eyes, she genuinely shared Thor's belief that he, the loathed and disgraced prince could save Asgard. And this steadfast faith in him caused Loki to feel something that he had never experienced before, the sudden and unexpected pride that even though his wasn't born into the family, he was still a son of Odin.

"There is one thing that puzzles me..." said Loki finally breaking the silence. "It is probably obvious but I would appreciate your insight upon my conundrum...why is Helblindi disguised as Thor continuing to battle the Frost Giants in the mountains? Surely he is risking his own people just for keeping up the pretence that he is the Thunder God? Unless...he is protecting a hidden portal back to Jotunheim and if that is the case then it leads me to wonder if the Casket of Ancient Winters is very close or even between the realms..." Loki mused out loud as he was trying to construct a better understanding of the situation in his head. "But that still does not explain why he just hasn't taken Asgard and revealed his true identity?"

"I think you might be right Loki..." replied Lady Sif as she drew her coat against the cold, damp of the prison cell. "About the Casket of Ancient Winters...that might explain why the 'winter' that has engulfed the land seems far more severe in the mountains. But what if Helblindi coverts more than just Asgard? I think this is bigger than just the need to avenge Laufey's death...I think he wants dominion over the Nine Realms just as his father did...and the clashes in the mountains are just another deception. I think Helblindi's people are actually searching for Mjolnir...because if Hogun and Volstagg find the true hammer it is the one thing that can without doubt prove that the man who claims to be our king as an imposter... "

"Yes" agreed Loki with a smile. "I confess that I was duped for a time but if your theory about Helblindi is correct and what Odin once told us as children is true that Mjolnir is the only thing that can destroy the Casket of Ancient Winters...would that not be a more crucial reason to search for it?"

"Which also strengthens my fear that Thor must be too weak to summon Mjolnir to his hand" said Lady Sif mournfully. "And in turn every day he is parted from Mjolnir he will grow ever weaker still..."

"And if Helblindi while under the guise of Thor can get his hands upon Gungnir or another uru forged weapon then he will could possess the ability to destroy the hammer...with Thor's life essence gradually waning I fear the destruction of Mjolnir could kill him...and if Thor dies then all hope will die with him..."

A silence fell over them again as both the disgraced prince and wounded warrior were lost, caught up in the troubling depths of their own thoughts. All Loki could picture as he momentarily closed his emerald eyes and dragged the bear fur blanket about him was Thor cold, alone and in terrible pain. A dreadful, sickening guilt gnawed at Loki's conscience as he remember that not even a year had passed since he would have delighted in the prospect of his brother suffering in such a cruel manner. But that was before he was free of The Other's influence, before the trial, before Thor had so passionately pleaded for his life. All those nights of confinement locked within his prison cell Loki had been plagued by nightmares that ripped him screaming from his slumbers. Terrible, vivid dreams that had left his trembling body slick with sweat and tears of regret misting his eyes as he was haunted by the look of disappointment and anguish in his brother's eyes as he let go of Gungnir and fell into the abyss. And now it so pained Loki to think of his older brother trapped in the icy realm of Jotunheim, humiliated and tortured by the enemy, those detestable, savage creatures which whom he was ashamed to number among.

A sudden pounding upon the cell door brought Loki and Lady Sif swiftly back from their quiet musing as Gunnarr peered through the bars of the prison door.

"I should take my leave of you now Loki...if Helblindi should awake to discover I have gone..." said Lady Sif as she rose from the mattress and tenderly placed a kiss upon Loki's pale cheek. "Be strong, Thor needs you, Asgard needs you...I'll try to steal you some more food soon...you need to replenish your strength if we are to rescue Thor..." added Lady Sif as she snatched up the cloth in which she had concealed the food and healing stones and hide it within the folds of her long, full sleeves.

Loki watched her walk across the cell towards the door, grinding his teeth as he fought between a betrayal of trust and the overwhelming need to quash his suspicions. Lady Sif's unexpected friendship, hope in the darkness just seemed too advantageous and timely to be true, so taking a deep, reluctant breath Loki called after her.

"I am sorry..."

Lady Sif stopped moments from reaching the cell door and turned to gaze down at Loki. "Sorry for what?" she asked in a puzzled whisper.

"I am sorry for that trick I played upon you all those long years ago...I am sorry I cut off your beautiful, lengthy flame red hair..."

Lady Sif looked at Loki for a few seconds with a confused frown before replying "I believe the damp in this hateful prison cell must have addled your brain Loki. I know that shameful mischief you played upon me was centuries ago but surely you have not forgotten the true colour of my hair? And while you seem to be in an apologetic, confessional mood..." probed Lady Sif in a serious voice although Loki couldn't help be notice the smile that flickered across her full, red lips. "Why did you cut off my long, golden tresses? The rumour was you were jealous Loki and you cut off my hair because Thor was forever complimenting me upon it..."

"Yes...I...I...confess it was true...I...I...was jealous" replied Loki hoping he sounded embarrassed as he endeavoured to disguise his relief at Lady Sif picking up on his deliberate mistake. Loki knew it had been common knowledge among the Asgardian court that the Lady Sif once possessed golden hair, until his act of mischief but it was hardly a detail to concern one of Jotun blood. Loki was now pretty certain that Helblindi in his hast and desire to possess the Casket of Ancient Winters and seek revenge upon his father's murderer he had neglected to seek out such familiarity and details regarding those close to Thor other than himself. Loki lets a tiny, long sigh escape his thin, pale lips as he felt his misgivings towards Lady Sif melt away.

"I forgive you Loki..." smiled Lady Sif as she reached up and brushed a stray lock of wayward black hair from her face. "I forgave you centuries ago but it is strange that you should ask forgiveness now..."

"I have so much, so many of whom I must ask to forgiveness Lady Sif" replied Loki humbly, his fingertip searching out the battle worn, honour etched metallic surface of Thor's vambrace hidden under his tunic sleeve.

"Oh Loki..." sighed Lady Sif as she turned and knocked upon the heavy, wooden door signalling to be let out of the cell. "To think you were so jealous of my long, flowing golden hair when despite all the compliments Thor paid me..." she continued with a softly, playfully mocking laugh. "He once drunkenly confessed to me he actually favours those with raven tresses..."


	8. Chapter 8

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

Chapter is a little shorter this time around due to the Christmas and New Year holidays, also serious worries at work gave me a migraine for three days so not really able to work upon story much...but I shall post a longer chapter soon.

Loki pondered Lady Sif's words long after she had left him alone again in his dank, shadowy cell. He sat curled upon the mattress with his back pressed against the grimy stone wall, the bear furs gathered about his shoulders and draped across his legs. Loki's long, slim fingers caressed the horned helmet engraved upon Thor's vambrace; the simple act of tracing the metallic patterned over and over again brought him a little comfort as his troubled thoughts drifted off to Thor. Loki felt an icy tear trickled down his cheek as he envisioned his brother alone, held captive within the Jotunheim fortress and wondered if Thor was thinking of him. Another tear joined the first as Loki pictured his beloved Thor weakened, bound patiently waiting, hoping that his brother would find the strength, the cunning to for fill the faith he had placed in him when he gave Lady Sif the vambrace that Loki now so fondly caressed. But as Loki mulled over the events of the past few days, as he sought a way to escape his confinement, break his magic constricting shackles, journey to the realm of his birth and liberate Thor he could feel his tear clouded eyes growing heavy. He tried desperately to fight the sudden tiredness, the aching in his weary limps but he knew Lady Sif had been right; he must preserve his strength for if the opportunity arose for him to escape he must be ready to take it. And so reluctantly Loki lay down upon the mattress as he surrendered to his need for sleep, yet fearing his dreams would once again be haunted by Thor's sad, beautiful sapphire eyes.

_Loki found himself again scrambling to his feet upon that mountain side on Midgard with Thor. He heard Thor drop Mjolnir with a dull thud as the Thunder God strode towards him, the look of pain, betrayal and disappointment in those beseeching blue orbs stabbed at his frozen heart. And for the briefest of moments his resentment, his desire to hurt Thor weakened as he saw the genuine relief lighting up his brother's ruggedly attractive face and the sad, loving tenderness in his voice. But then it was all gone, extinguished by his bitter arrogance, his spiteful silver tongue and Thor's handsome features darkened, wounded by his younger brother's jealously and desire to avenge the slights against him. Thor stood before him, his emotions as always raw, naked never afraid to reveal the true passions ruling his big heart. But still Loki resisted falling into those strong arms, fought his longing to feel his brother's comforting embrace and hear that deep, seductive voice telling him it was all going to be alright. Instead he sniped and mocked Thor as he questioned him as to the whereabouts of the Tesseract. And as Thor pleaded with him to give up his poisonous dream and come home with him Loki looked over his brother's broad shoulder, behind him nestling among the rocky cliff face was the Cosmic Cube. In the darkness the Tesseract's bright, swirling azure glow was only out matched by the intense blue and passion captured within the Thunder God's eyes. Loki heard a hoarse caw and gazing beyond Thor's shoulder he saw perched above and just below the Tesseract two large, sinister ravens. Huginn and Muninn, Odin's black feathered watchers observed Loki with their sharp, glistening dark eyes as if peering deep down into his very soul. The raven that was perched above the Tesseract tilted his head as if gesturing towards the blue glowing cube before clawing loudly and rising into the night skies as a sudden tremulous rumble shook the mountainside. Loki watched both ravens disappear into the darkness, the Cosmic Cube vanishing as if into thin air and the stony ground beneath his feet started to shudder and crumble. Loki stumbled forward, falling against Thor as his lost his balance. Thor caught hold of Loki then pushed him to safety but unable to regain his footing he staggered backwards towards the mountain edge. Loki watched in horror as the rock and soil suddenly collapsed beneath Thor's boots and he vanished over the cliff. Loki screamed, scrambling towards Thor, desperately reaching out to the hand that still clung to the rocky cliff edge. Loki grasped hold of Thor's arm, his long, slender fingers curling about the vambrace as he tried to prevent his brother falling to his death. A terrible pain ripped through Loki's shoulder as the weight of Thor's dangling body threatened to tear his arm from its socket but gritting his teeth Loki continued to hold on. Thor gazed up at him with those forever trusting beautiful blue eyes silently pleading for Loki to help him. Loki cries out in agony as the strain upon his arm worsened but still he refused to let go of Thor. A chilling shudder creeps down Loki spine as a troublingly familiar and unwelcome laugher echoes in the darkness as the sound of heavy boots approaches him. Loki struggles, turning his head to see Helblindi, still in the guise of Thor but his skin ridged, blue and eyes glistening blood red. Helblindi's cruel lips curl into a callous smile as he momentarily gazes over the cliff edge at Thor before he savagely thrusts his boot into Loki's side. Loki screams as he feels a rib shatter, still he clings on to his brother's arms but another vicious kick to his ribs sends waves of terrible, burning pain through his body. Again Loki screams but this time it isn't because of the physical pain that the pitiless, sadistic Helblindi is inflicting upon his body it is because of his weakness, his failure as finally he was forced to lose his grip upon Thor. Loki sobbed uncontrollable as he crawled toward the cliff edge only to be tortured by the sight of his beloved brother falling into the darkness below. Still weeping, mourning Thor's death Loki curled into a protective ball against the onslaught of brutal kicks as Helblindi's mocking laugher filled his ears..._

Loki's eyes snapped open, he clutched at the very real pain now shooting across his right side as staring up into the gloom he saw Thor looming, menacingly over him. But now he knew better, Helblindi had fooled everyone, even Loki the God of Lies. The Jotun, shape shifter had resembled Asgard's most favoured prince in every way, yet now that Loki knew the truth those piercing sapphire eyes seemed so hard, cold and lacking that familiar spark of passion.

"Hold him down" bellowed Helblindi, still masquerading as the Thunderer, he ordered the guards to seize the prisoner. "It is time to silence that silver tongue brother..." continued the imposter as folding his arms across his chest he watched, an evil smile playing upon his lips while Loki struggled weakly as his arms and legs were firmly pinned to the mattress.

"No...please...no..." pleaded Loki, his beautiful emerald eyes widened in fear as in the chamber's flickering torchlight he caught the glint of a large silver needle. Loki screamed, thrashing upon the mattress, frantically trying to break free from the grip upon him as the one that pretended to be his brother straddled his chest. Loki gasped as the weight above him forced the air from his lungs; his painful, aching ribs were crushed by those strong, muscular thighs as the false Thor clamped his jaw tight shut. Loki tried to cry out, desperately wanting to reveal the truth about the foul, sadistic creature that claimed to be the rightful king of Asgard, but those powerful, calloused fingers dug deep into his flesh, kept him silent. An agonising cry choked in Loki's throat as his abuser viciously stabbed the sharp needle point upwards through his thin, pale lips. Tears streamed down Loki's cheeks, a trickle of scarlet stained his chin as he felt the coarse golden thread slowly tugged through his lips. Loki writhed upon the mattress, retching as a bitter, coppery taste filled his mouth, all sobbing protests lost in blood and pain as the needle pierced his lips again and again.

"The Trickster cannot lie anymore..." said Thor coldly as he gave the golden thread a last swift tug, he rose to his feet sporting a nasty, satisfied smile. "Now bring him to the throne room where he shall finally pay in full for his crimes against the people of Asgard with his head..."

A terrified, frustrated scream rose from deep within Loki but all that could escape the taut line of his stitched, bloody lips was a desperate, ragged moan. Loki forced down the nauseating metallic tang of blood as he tried to calm his breathing. Loki's heartbeat quicken, thumping violently against his tightened, aching chest, his vision blurred and all the strength seemed to suddenly drain from his slender legs as he was roughly hauled to his feet. Loki could feel the thick rivulets of blood ooze from his wounded flesh, trickling down his chin as the excruciating pain pulsing through his sutured mouth caused him to clutch at his sickened stomach. But Loki fought against the pain, refused to surrender to the inviting solace unconsciousness. Instead he focused upon the pain using it to sharpen his cunning intellect, keep alert and ready to seize the opportunity to flee his fate. Loki couldn't die now; since his brutal torture at the hands of The Other his fear of dying had diminished, he wasn't afraid of death but he also knew if Helblindi beheaded him Thor would be lost...and so would Asgard.


	9. Chapter 9

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

As Loki was escorted through the large, intricately patterned doors of the throne room, it seemed to him as if the whole Asgardian court had been summoned to observe his execution. Even Odin's ravens, Huginn and Muninn sat perched, dark witnesses upon the two great ends upon the golden throne. Heimdall stood like a silent, grim faced sentinel on the steps to the right of the throne, Hofud clasped before him. His amber, all seeing eyes stared impassively at Loki as he was ushered through the crowd. Lady Sif stood upon the lower steps on the opposite side from her brother where she watched Loki seemingly calm and indifferent towards the prisoner's imminent death. But Loki caught the briefest flicker of disgust and panic reflected in Lady Sif's blue eyes as she beheld his quietened, stitched up lips, Loki just hoped that Helblindi had not noticed her momentary lapse in composure.

Despite his weakened, lightheaded state and suffering from a raw, sickening pain throbbing through his swollen lips Loki refused to be defeated. Slowly, gracefully Loki walked towards the throne with his head held high, trying to remain serene and dignified in spite of the cruel whispers and disdainful looks cast at him. Someone, Loki did not recognise the old woman's face actually spat at him but Loki endured the insult, his only thought was of his beloved brother, Thor.

The guards brought Loki to a halt at the bottom of the steps, turning him around and forcing him to his knees before the assembled court. Loki's humiliation only deepened as to his dismay he realised that he was kneeling upon the exact spot where his older brother had knelt before the Allfather at his ill fated coronation. Loki could feel all eyes now upon him, including those of Lady Sif; he could sense the helplessness and frustration emanating from the noble warrior so he shot her an angry glare over his shoulder to warn her against planning anything foolhardy before gazing down at the marble floor.

A cruel, mocking laugher echoed about the great hall as those gathered unaware of the depiction witnessed Thor, their king seizes Loki by a fistful of dark hair and forced him to face the crowd.

"Pay close heed to my words for the enemy lurks among us..." hissed Thor as he entwined his brawny fingers into the raven silken of Loki's long hair. Loki desperately wanted to cry out as the burning pain creeping across his scalp brought tears to his eyes but his bound lips prevented him from pleading for mercy or protesting his innocence. "I have silenced the Jotun usurper for even within the darkness of his prison cell his lips drip with venomous lies as he conspires against me, the rightful king. Who else among us is so twisted with bitterness and jealous...who else possess the silver tongue to poison loyal citizens of Asgard, to persuade them to commit treason by attempting to break into the chambers of our queen while she sits at the Allfather's bedside..."

Tears glistened upon Loki's sharp, pale cheeks as he helplessly shook his head, imploring the crowd with his beautiful, emerald eyes to be merciful. He could not believe that the people assembled actually deemed his capable of harming Frigga, his foster mother, she whom had loved him no matter his crimes. There were gasps of disapproving horror followed by concerned, angry muttering that echoed menacingly about the throne room. Loki could almost feel the heat of the loathing that the imposter had now set burning within the hearts of those gathered before him. A terrible, all consuming hatred directed unjustly at him that the man they still believe to be Thor had cunningly guaranteed that Loki could not defend himself against by binding his lips.

Loki gingerly brushed his fingertips across his swollen, bleeding mouth, he could feel the golden thread taunt, painfully cutting into the wounds. Trembling, sobbing and seized with a suddenly helpless desperation Loki contemplated tearing the stitches from his flesh; the excruciating pain would be worth it if it allowed the truth to escape from his ruined, bleeding lips. But before Loki could summon the courage to commit such a torturous act his quivering, blood stained hands were forcefully slapped away with a warning snarl from Thor.

"And yet Loki Laufeyson's betrayal reaches even further afield then these city walls...step forth Sveinn Leifsson..." commanded the impostor as he folded his muscular arms across the broad chest.

"My king...I...I..." stammered the weary, travel-worn warrior as he knelt before Helblindi in the guise of Thor. The imposter bid the young man to rise with a regal wave of his hand and an encouraging smile. Loki felt a nauseas tightening of his gut, overwhelmed with revulsion at Helblindi's mocking charade as he played at being Asgard's king while the true God of Thunder suffered at the icy grip of the enemy.

"Do not be afraid Sveinn..." said Thor in a soft but commanding tone as he firmly gripped the shoulder of the shaking young man to steady his nerves. "Just tell the truth...just tell everyone what you told me when you arrived this morning from our encampment in the mountians". Sveinn swallowed hard, his fearful, hazel eyes glanced down nervously at Loki for a brief moment, almost apologetically before he sighed deeply and gave Thor a curt nod. Sveinn placed his hand upon that of Thor's, squeezed it lightly to show him that he understood what must be done and then slowly turned to face the crowd.

"It is true...Hogun and Volstagg have been conspiring with Loki Laufeyson, they have been gathering men from the settlements among the mountains and those among our forces whose loyalty can be bought with coin or title...even now they march towards the city to free Loki and set him upon the golden throne..."

The imposter turned to face Heimdall as the throne room erupted into cries of outraged disgusted and betrayal. He signalled to the guards that had escorted Loki into the throne room, the two men appeared carrying a large, heavy wooden block with a smooth indented curve at the centre and placed it before the kneeling prisoner. Loki shuddered as he gazed down noticing the dark crimson stains deep into the wood of the executor's block.

"Is this true Heimdall? What do you see?" asked Thor in a composed, questioning voice as he gestured for the crowd to quieten down and remain calm.

"Hogun and Volstagg are indeed marching towards the golden city in the company of many men..." replied Heimdall, his voice booming, clear but without emotion.

"We are at war with the Jotun...our forces now weaken, divided by these traitors who would murder their friend and comrade then turn against their king..."

"Fandral did not die at the hands of Hogun or Volstagg, they are not traitors..." cried Lady Sif courageously, her bright sapphire eyes burning with passion. Hearing those words of defiance Loki felt his stomach anxiously lurch; he desperately wanted to scream at Lady Sif to hold her tongue but all he could do was give her a pleading look over his shoulder to stop this folly.

"So...your memories return Lady Sif" hissed the imposter. "Or perhaps they never left you...guards seize the traitor..." continued Helblindi with a pitiless smile curling his lips.

"You who call yourself brother...who claim to be the rightful king of Asgard...but you are not the brother that was raised with Loki...you are not the God of Thunder...you are not my Thor..." snarled Lady Sif as she struggled against the strong, painful restraint of the guards.

"Silence..." roared Helblindi as storming towards her he struck Lady Sif hard, across the face, the force of his blow causing her lip to split and bleed. "I will suffer no more of your poisonous lies..." The taller of the guards, young and eager to impress smothered Lady Sif accusations and insults by clamping his hand firmly over her mouth. "No...I am not your Thor...after all that has befallen me, the loss, the heartache, the betrayal how could I ever be the same Thor?"

Loki glanced in Heimdall's direction, the guardian sentry stood motionless seemingly unaffected by his sister's plight as the brave, loyal but foolish Lady Sif was now in danger of losing her head as well.

"You have chosen to side with the wrong brother..." snarled the imposter as he beckoned the guards to dragged Lady Sif down the steps after him as he strode towards Loki. "I hope my brother was worth the betrayal..." continued Thor as he reached out a hand and curled his strong fingers about Loki's chin. Loki trembled with rage; tears streaming down his face, the pain pulsing through his wounded lips as Helblindi squeezed his jaw caused a thousand tiny, white stars to dance across his vision. Helblindi gave a mocking, sadistic laugh as he forced Loki to gaze into his cold, pitiless eyes and then lent forward to taunt him in a husky whisper "You thought yourself so clever little brother...but once Asgard...once all of the Nine Realms are mine I shall have no more need of your precious Thor...and I shall make sure that the Thunderer shall suffer the most lingering and agonizingly painful of deaths ..."

"Heimdall..." summoned the imposter with an almost nonchalant wave of his wrist as he let go of Loki's bruised, blood stained face and turned to face Lady Sif. "What is the penalty for treason in times of war?" Lady Sif had stopped struggling and stood proud, defiant, her sapphire eyes glinting with tears but she refused to cry or beg for mercy, she would be a true warrior to the end.

"The penalty for acts of treason in time of war is death..." replied Heimdall, his deep, clear voice echoed about the now deadly silent throne room as he stopped behind Loki, the sound of his great sword scraping the marble floor as he rested it before him made Loki shuddered. Despite the terrible pain tormenting his wounded lips, the sickening fear clawing at his stomach and the aching heaviness in his limps Loki's cunning mind was desperately searching for an escape for both himself and Lady Sif.

Loki remembered mocking his older brother's drunkenly tales, cynically scoffing when Thor had claimed that in the heat of battle there were moments despite you being lost among the utter chaos and everything seeming to happen so quickly, strangely all around you seemed to pass by in slow motion. The sound of the battlefield faded away, deafened by the blood thundering through your veins and the quickened beating of your heart pounding against your chest. As years of finely homed training and the instinct to survive took over your body and you just acted without thought, without fear. But now Loki knew better and if he survived to rescue his brother then this would certainly be a tale worthy of regaling Thor over a tankard of ale. There was a brief glint of metal, as Helblindi drew a dagger, one of Loki's daggers, the very same weapon he had stabbed Thor with in a fit of frightened, jealous rage and that was when Loki finally snapped...Helblindi had sullied his brother's reputation for the last time and he was not going to allow him in the guise of Thor to end Lady Sif's life with one of his daggers.

Loki didn't stop to consider the danger to himself, a sudden fire set ablaze within his usually cold, jealous heart stirred him into perhaps for the first time in his life a truly selfless act, to protect Lady Sif no matter the consequence. Thor had not lied, but as Helblindi drew the dagger from where it had been hidden, tuck beneath his belt he started a chain of events, that dually happened so fast and yet seemed to last a lifetime to Loki. There was a metallic flash of polished steel as Helblindi advanced towards Lady Sif. Loki struggled to his feet, summoning an unexpected inner strength in his passionate desire and burning need to prevent Lady Sif's death. As Loki swiftly, shakily rose to his feet Heimdall stepped back, choosing to neither aid nor hinder the events that were unfurling before his watchful, amber eyes.

The sudden loud throaty crowing of the ravens still perched upon the golden throne startled the imposter as dagger in hand he stopped to glance in the direction of Odin's birds. Loki had never trusted the Allfather's black feathered spies but he gladly seized this chance and with all his strength pushed Helblindi hard upon the back sending him staggering off balance. The imposter snarled in furious, humiliated irritation as the dagger missed its target but he quickly regained his balance and screaming with teeth bared thrust the blade deep into Loki's flesh. Loki staggered backwards from Helblindi clutching at his stomach, his trembling hands quickly stained with crimson as blood soaked through his tunic and dripped through his fingers onto the marble floor.

"LOKI!" cried Lady Sif, her anguished scream echoed about the now hushed throne room as she fought to free herself from the shocked guards and ran towards him. Huginn and Muninn rose excitedly into the air, a black storm of feathers and hoarse caws as they circled high above Loki's head,

"YOU FOOL..." bellowed Helblindi, his voice laced with malice and rage. "Do you think this act of self-sacrifice is going to change anything brother? You're both still going to die..." But before the imposter could make good on his threat there was a blinding flash of dazzling cerulean light followed by two dull metallic clanking sounds as the shackles about Loki's wrists cracked and tumbled to the floor, the enchantment binding his magic finally broken. Loki was bathed in a glorious surge of shimmering silvery blue light as the magic inside of him that had been subdued for so long now flowed freely through every vein, every fibre. Loki trembled violently, clasping his aching head as he sank to his knees as he was overwhelmed by the potency of magical power that had finally been released back into his body. But just as Loki feared he was going to faint, his magic returned to him too late he felt two slender but strong arms gently encircle him and a soft, firm feminine whisper in his ear. "Get us out of here Loki...take us to the stables..."

There was a crackle of magic in the air, followed by a rapid shift in surrounding as Loki teleported them both out of the throne room. Moments later Loki and Lady Sif who was still holding him in her protective embrace found themselves in the stables which were situated in outbuildings on the far side of the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

"Thank you..." whispered Lady Sif almost in tears as she gently kissed Loki upon the cheek. "You...you saved my life..."

Loki shook his head, rejecting Lady Sif's help as he defiantly struggled to his feet, cradling the dagger still deeply embedded in his stomach. He watched as Lady Sif's beautiful features twist into a worried, scolding frown obviously wounded and confused by his stubborn refusal of assistant. Loki wasn't ungrateful; far from it he actually longed to welcomed Lady Sif's comfort and aid but right now he needed to do things for himself, he needed to focus his magic.

"Loki we haven't much time before there are guards everywhere..." said Lady Sif as she headed towards the back of the stables where the riding equipment was stored. "Do not question the reasoning behind my actions but...but somehow I knew we were going to need somewhere to conceal supplies for our escape...I awoke from a strange dream and was compelled to hide a few items here..."

Loki watched Lady Sif as she hurried between the stalls towards the far end of the stables. While she was busy gathering supplies Loki steadied himself upon one of the stall doors then gritting his teeth against the pain he pulled the dagger from his stomach. His long, graceful fingers were shaking, slick with thick, dark blood as reeling with excruciating pain, clutching onto the stable door to stop himself from collapsing Loki sliced through the golden thread silencing him. Loki let the dagger slip from his blood stained pale fingers as with a chilling, pained groan he rested his head upon one of the thick wooden pillars surrounding the stall entrance. Breathing heavily Loki gingerly plucked out the severed stitches from his raw, bleeding lips. Although Loki was feeling so lightheaded, nauseous and almost on the verge of collapse he fought against the pain and the beckoning blackness of unconsciousness by closing his eyes and focus his healing magic upon his wounds.

"I am fine..." hissed Loki through swollen, wounded lips that still oozed blood and throbbed with nauseating pain as Lady Sif held out a healing stone. "No...my magic will heal me in...time..." protested Loki feebly as with a terrible groan he suddenly doubled over clutching at his stomach and retched violently.

"Well you look anything but fine to me" scolded Lady Sif as she thrust the healing stone into Loki's hand. "We will be in need of your magic soon enough"

Loki relented with a heavy defeatist sigh as he wiped his throbbing, bloody mouth with the back of his hand. He stared down at the small dark, polished stone for a moment before curling his long, slender fingers over it. Tiny blue sparks danced between his fingers as Loki used magic to crush the stone into a fine black powder. A feeble, pained moan escaped Loki's lips as he gingerly inched up the blood sodden fabric of his tunic to reveal the deep, ragged stab wound that ran across his belly. Loki ground his teeth together; fighting the urge to be sick again as he carefully pressed the black healing dust onto his flesh. Loki shuddered, moaning softly as a faint silvery blue light rippled across his clammy, ashen flesh and the warm, tingling sensation of healing magic slowly started to knit the wound together.

"We must join Hogun and Volstagg" said Lady Sif as she dropped a bundle of furs and small leather satchel of supplies at Loki's feet. "But it will take several days to reach them even upon the back of the great Sleipnir" she laughed nervously and glanced into the stall behind Loki.

"Of course Sleipnir would be the quickest means to joining Hogun and Volstagg but I do not think that is the answer Sif..." replied Loki quietly as he pulled his tunic back down over the jagged white scar tissue now blemishing the smooth, pale flesh of his flat, toned stomach. "I haven't got time to explain things; you have to trust me on this..." Loki continued with a wince of pain as he crouched down to retrieve his dagger and then standing back up again he unhitched the door and walked into the stall. Sleipnir, Odin's magnificent charcoal grey stallion snorted as with fiery eyes he stamped his heavily iron shod hooves angrily upon the stall floor. Lady Sif watched anxiously as Loki stood with his arms outstretched in greeting, totally relaxed in the company of the Allfather's steed. Sleipnir was fiercely loyal and rarely allowed anyone but Odin near him but Loki had a special bond with mighty steed. Sleipnir gave a low whining sound as he recognised the man standing in his stall and bowing his head slightly slowly approached him. Loki tenderly flung his arms around the neck of stallion, resting his forehead against Sleipnir's nuzzle as he entwined his long fingers in that dark, flowing mane. Lady Sif felt a tear tumble down her cheek as she was touched by the rare tenderness displayed by Loki as he bestowed his affections upon Sleipnir. It had been rumoured that a youthful, more innocent Loki had found the eight-legged, newly born foal orphaned in the forest and bought it back to the palace. Unable to find a foster mother among the horses stabled in the palace and desperate to make a gift of his find to Odin once the foal had grown Loki took the task of motherhood upon himself. At first Thor had teased him, mocking him for 'always smelling of horse' and 'preferring the stables to his bed' but as Sleipnir slowly grew into a fine steed even Thor had to admit his younger brother's dutiful care had certainly paid off. It was obvious that Loki even now cared deeply for Sleipnir and that the bond between them was still extremely strong as the stallion gently nuzzled at Loki's cheek.

"I need your help Sleipnir..." whispered Loki is a low, soft voice as he reluctantly lifted his head and tenderly patted Sleipnir upon the neck. "I need the monster pretending to be my brother, our beloved Thor to think that Lady Sif and I have gone to join Hogun and Volstagg...can you do that for me Sleipnir?"

"What are you plotting Loki?" asked Lady Sif as she unfastened the bundle to reveal her sword concealed among the two fur cloaks.

"Oh just a little mischief..." replied Loki, a faint smile playing upon his still wounded lips as he summoned Sleipnir's saddle and bridle. The great stallion shook his head, neighing in protest at the suddenness of being prepared to be ridden. Slepnir snorted and pawed at the straw strewn ground with his iron tipped hoof but soon calmed as Loki reached out to run his pale, slender fingers down the steed's cheek. "I am not asking you to abandon the Allfather Sleipnir...just buy the Lady Sif and myself some valuable time..." continued Loki in a soft, tender voice as he took hold of the bridle and started to led Sleipnir out of the stall.

"I thought we weren't going to ride Sleipnir" questioned Lady Sif as she slung the leather satchel over her shoulder and fastened the sword to her belt. Loki noticed that she had tucked her robe into her belt to shorten it revealing fur lined boots and she had draped one of the fur cloaks over her shoulders.

"Correct...we are not going to ride Sleipnir..." answered Loki with a slightly mischievous chuckle as slipping the dagger from under his coat he turned from the stallion and clipped a lock of hair from the startled Lady Sif. Before she could protest Loki closed his fingers over the stolen hair. Loki's beautiful face tensed with pain and concentration as a shimmering silvery blue magic crackled over his clenched fist creating a perfect clone of the hair's owner. "But our clones are..." continued the sorcerer as he conjured one of his doubles.

Lady Sif stood in bewildered silence a little taken back by Loki's surprising, slightly insane plan. Loki paid her no heed as he whispered instructions into Sleipnir's ear while lovingly smoothing down his glossy flank, the magnificent grey stallion whinnied as if response to Loki's words. Lady Sif shuddered a feeling of queer uneasiness creeping over her as she watched Loki gestured to the clones climb into the saddle.

"How long will our...our clones last?" asked Lady Sif as her duplicate turned, it stared blankly at her for a moment with cold, dead blue eyes before the Loki's clone who was now mounted in the saddle held out his hand for his fellow clone to join him.

"My magic is still weak..." replied Loki as he crouched down, cupping his hands together to help Lady Sif's double climb onto the steed and sit herself behind the Loki clone. "Sadly my creations will not last long...but long enough to fool any guards that witness their departure and more importantly that foul imposter Helblindi that we have taken Sleipnir and fled to join Hogun and Volstagg" continued Loki as he took the dagger and ran the sharp, glinting blade across the tip of his index finger.

"Loki...what...what are you doing?" Lady Sif questioned as she watched the raven haired prince draw two runes upon Sleipnir's grey flank in blood. "Remember Nornheim? But wasn't that the battle where..."

"I was forced to conjured smoke to aid our escape..." retorted Loki bitterly. "Yes I know that and I also knew it was a risk for the main force to go on ahead to draw the enemy out. To keep them occupied to allow time for Thor and the warriors three to return from Nidavellir and join us from behind our battle line...but the strategy would have worked if only the main force had kept their nerve"

"So that is your plan?" asked Lady Sif with a frown. "To have Hogun and Volstagg keep Helblindi busy while we go in search of Thor?"

"Yes...and prevent Helblindi returning to Jotunheim so that he..." Loki cut his explanation short as Sleipnir pricked up his ears at the angrily shouts coming from outside in the courtyard.

"Quickly Sleipnir..." instructed Loki as grasping the bridle he led the stallion towards the stable door. "May Odin protect you..."whispered Loki as he opened the thick wooden door and slapped Sleipnir encouragingly upon the rump. The mighty, eight legged warhorse gave a low neigh farewell before charging out of the stable and galloped across the courtyard sending the surprised guards fleeing in all directions.

"NO..." hissed Loki as allowing the stable door to swing closed again he grasped hold of Lady Sif's arm and pulled her away from the doorway. As Loki hurriedly dragged Lady Sif into one of the stalls her boots slipped upon the muddy stone floor and she fell forwards against him sending them both toppling into the straw. Loki groaned as Lady Sif landed on top of him, the force of their tumble causing him to crack the back of his skull hard upon the stall floor. Lady Sif stared down at Odin's adopted son, noticing for the first time the strikingly depths of Loki's emerald eyes that were now misted with tears as he winced in pain.

"Loki...I..." spluttered Lady Sif embarrassed as she attempted to scramble off Loki but he pulled them back amongst the straw and smothered her protests by cramping a pale hand over her mouth. Lady Sif struggled to break free from Loki's surprisingly strong, determined grasp as he unexpectedly rolled her over. Lady Sif squirmed beneath Loki's willowy frame, she could feel his hot, labour breath panting across her suddenly flushed cheeks as he rasped in her ear instructions to be silent and still. Once Lady Sif had stopped fighting Loki he slowly released his grip upon her and sitting up placed a long, slender finger to his still swollen, bloody lips as he warned her to remain quiet. Loki waited until Lady Sif finally nodded that she understood and then he gingerly released his hand from her mouth. Lady Sif went to speak but the icy glare she received from those deep green orbs froze the words upon her lips; she soon choked down her objections as she heard the door of the stable creak open and the sound of heavy footsteps upon the stone floor. Lady Sif buried her face into Loki's leather clad shoulder as trembling she held her breath fearful the sound of her quickened; pounding heart would betray them both but was instantly comforted as she felt Loki wrap his arms protectively around her. Lady Sif shuddered as she felt Loki's cool, wounded lips brushing against her cheek as he whispered in a tongue she didn't understand, an ancient spell to conceal them. But as the dutiful guard was belittled for his misguided vigilant by his comrades and abandoned a more thorough search of the stables Loki stopped chanting. Loki uttered a sigh of relief as he stopped gripping Thor's vambrace so hard it had left imprints of the carved metal pattern upon his fingertips.

"What now?" asked Lady Sif in a breathless whisper as she lifted her head and stared back at Loki who was still holding her so tightly against his body. Loki's angular, pale cheeks flushed with the faintest crimson hue as he awkwardly released Lady Sif from his embrace. Loki chewed his bottom lip nervously as if he wanted to say something but quickly dismissed the thought and silently scrambled to his feet.

"We are going to Jotunheim to free Thor..." replied Loki seemingly composed again, the warmth to his cheeks fading and his thin lips now fixed into an emotionless taut line. "And then we are going to avenge the wrongs that Helblindi has committed against the people of Asgard" continued Loki as he offered Lady Sif his hand and helped her up from the stable floor. Lady Sif gathered up the supplies and handed Loki the pale grey fur cloak. She watched him as an amused smile briefly danced across his mouth as he draped it about his shoulders. "Let's us away Lady Sif" said Loki holding his arms out, welcoming her into his embrace once more. "For I fear every moment we linger here is yet another moment of torment my brother has to endure...and I will have Thor suffer no longer". Loki's deep green eyes flashed with angry determination as he curled his long, wiry arms about Lady Sif's slim waist. Although his body trembled and ached, still healing from the abuse he had suffered at the imposter hand and his magic was yet at full strength there was no denying that Loki's spirit burnt with a passion that Lady Sif had never seen before. And it melted the icy qualms and despair that Helblindi had cast upon her heart and gave the once valiant fearless warrior a sudden renewed hope of Thor's return to Asgard. Lady Sif stared at Thor's adopted brother's beautiful, ashen face, feeling his slender but unexpectedly strong arms holding her so close a tear trickled down her cheek. A sharp stab of guilt twisted within her quickened heart as she was flooded with regret over her harsh and judgemental treatment of Loki in the past. Loki noticed the tear, silently sliding down her cheek and reached forward to brush it away as the two of them were engulfed in a flash of shimmering silvery blue light. Lady Sif shuddered as a brief tingling sensation swept over her body and the airy, warm pungent smelling stables slowly faded only to be replaced by the cold, ominous, grey stone walls of Odin's Vault.


	11. Chapter 11

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

"Odin's Trophy Room?" gasped Lady Sif with a puzzled frown as she entangled herself from Loki's arms. "Why have you brought us here? Surely if you were in need of a weapon it would have been wiser to have teleported us here first and then made our escape upon Sleipnir?"

"As I told you in the stables..." answered Loki sighing heavily, his voice was cool, measured as if he was patiently trying to explain something complex to a small child. "Sleipnir is merely a diversion, a play for time while we make our escape...besides the only weapon we truly need is currently lost within the depths of an icy crevasse...surely you have not forgotten that Lady Sif?" snorted Loki scornfully as he turned on his heels and stormed down the dimly lit corridor. Lady Sif growled softly, choking down her urge to protest against Loki's belittling jibe. She felt wounded by his mocking, judgmental reply especially as she had been warming to Loki's hidden vulnerable and compassionate nature. Lady Sif loathed and mistrusted the Loki of old, fearing his sharp, venomous tongue and arrogant, sly disposition but despite this hateful return she knew deep down that it was the old Loki that would orchestrate their escape and she had to trust him. Lady Sif followed Loki the panels of his long leather coat and fur cloak bellowing down behind him as he strode purposely down the corridor of slopping carved stone walls. He briefly glanced over his shoulder as he walked past the now empty stone podium upon which had once rested the Casket of Ancient Winters, returned after his ill-fated attempt to seize the throne of Asgard. Loki sighed mournfully as he stopped briefly before a golden metal glove set with glowing gem stones, The Infinity Gauntlet, hundreds of possibilities pulsing through his ardent, scheming mind but he shrugged them off and continued towards his goal. Loki came to an abrupt halt at the end of the chamber and stood facing the alcove in which stood another stone plinth. Lady Sif hovered nervously behind Loki; she could see the outline of his tall, willowy frame bathed in a shining blue aura as he stood before the Tesseract as if totally bewitched by the swirling iridescent azure light.

"The Cosmic Cube?" whispered Lady Sif desperately trying to disguise the anxious confusion in her trembling voice as she stared at the eddying blue radiance at the heart of the cube. "Is that your plan? Use the Cosmic Cube to open a portal to Jotunheim? Have you gone completely insane?"

"Quite possibly" replied Loki as he turned to look at Lady Sif, his pale, thin lips curled upwards slightly at the corners of his mouth into a faint, optimistic smile. "I am well aware of the dangers and risks involved when using the unparalleled power of the Tesseract but for once in my life I am listening to my father, Odin led me here in a dream..."

"In a dream?" questioned Lady Sif grabbing Loki firmly by the arm as he set his foot upon the marble platform upon which the stone plinth stood holding the Cosmic Cube. "I dreamt one of the Allfather's ravens instructing me to gather supplies for our escape, now I am glad I did as the dream bid me, but do you think these dreams where sent by the Allfather to aid us?

"I do not know Sif" answered Loki slowly shaking his head as pulled his arm from her grasp. "But I am certain that my dream showed me the Tesseract for a reason and that I must trust in the Odin's guidance if I am to save my brother"

"But Loki..." begged Lady Sif unable to disguise her apprehension as she shuffled nervously from foot to foot, trying to comprehend the utter madness of the plan Loki was suggesting.

"What now?" hissed Loki retracting his fingers moments from touching the cube. Loki's beautiful face still tainted with blood suddenly darkened as he glared back at her over his shoulder. "I do not ask you to accompany me Lady Sif. If you possess any qualms regarding my plan then I shall not think any less of you if you wish to remain here..."

"I am not afraid" snapped Lady Sif a little of her old fire returning to scold Loki at his disparaging words.

A soft laugher escaped Loki's lips as he turned and placed his hands upon Lady Sif's shoulders.

"I have never been in doubt of your bravery Lady Sif yet I sense disquiet in your voice, tell me what troubles you for I fear the road to my brother's liberation will not be an easy one" said Loki gazing deeply into Lady Sif's eyes.

"It is just we stand here in Odin's vault surrounded by such antiquated, powerful artefacts and yet Helblindi chose only to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters..." confessed Lady Sif. "And I cannot help wondering why?"

"Indeed" nodded Loki as he stepped away from Lady Sif, turning back to gaze at the glowing, entrancing frosted cube. "This puzzles me as well and yet I also ponder the reasoning behind Odin leading me to the Tesseract and not one of the other artefacts. If I had the time or care to linger upon the Allfather's reasons then I would perhaps wonder if irony is playing a hand in selecting it or merely is the Tesseract is the simplest, quickest way to get us to Jotunheim? The Casket of Ancient Winters is symbolic to Helbindi, it was taken from his father, defeated and humiliated the Frost Giants saw their power locked away in an Asgardian vault. And despite all that I still believe Helblindi simple took the Casket of Ancient Winters for it is merely the tool which serves his purpose the best as the Tesseract best serves ours..."

"Then it is a good plan Loki" said Lady Sif as striding onto the low marble platform she turned and held out her hand to Loki. "Because if we are wrong, if this fails..."

"We shall not fail..." returned Loki in a determined voice, trembling with passion as he joined Lady Sif before the Tesseract and firmly grasped her hand. "We cannot fail" whispered Loki as he pulled Lady Sif close against his chest, entwining his fingers with hers. Loki looked down into Lady Sif's terrified, tearful eyes and with a swift curt nod he took hold of the Tesseract, curling his slender, pale fingers around the cube of glowing, swirling cerulean light. Loki gasped as the cube suddenly pulsed with a blinding, silvery light and burnt white hot within his trembling fingers. He gritted his teeth, a hiss of pain fled the taunt, quivering line of his mouth as he stubbornly held onto the cube. Loki groaned, his whole body trembling as the pungent stench of smouldering flesh flooded his nostrils.

"Thor...Thor..." Loki repeated the mantra under his breath as he fought the burning agony now engulfing his whole body. He could hear Lady Sif softly moaning, her body shuddering against his as the energy from the Tesseract swept over her as well. Grinding his teeth, snarling in an ancient tongue Loki focused his rapidly diminishing reserve of magic to conjure a pale blue web of shimmering protection around himself and Lady Sif. Loki's vision became clouded with blood red as his skin tingling with an icy coolness that crept over his whole body. Loki knew that his flesh was slowly taking on the scars and delicate blue hue of his true nature but he did not feel ashamed. Loki actually welcomed his transformation; he embraced it, allowing it to overwhelm him as he summoned this once forbidden and untapped source of magical strength. He cast his memories painfully back to Jotunheim, the barren, wintery landscape where he had ventured in the company of Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three to confront King Laufey. Where a simple touch upon his hand had sparked that first suspicion within his already troubled mind and sown the seeds of bitterness and revenge within his jealous heart.

"THOR..." screamed Loki as tears streamed down his beautiful, agony twisted face. He had travelled between realms using the power of the cube before but never had the pain been this excruciating as if every molecule in his body was on fire and about to explode. Loki's dreadful, chilling screams echoed momentarily about the torch lit vault only to be lost among the wailing stormy winds of the eternal winter of Jotunheim. Now silent, exhausted Loki tumbled into Lady Sif's arms, almost completely drained of his magic and no longer in possession of the Tesseract leaving them stranded in the realm of the Frost Giants.

"Are you alright?" whispered Loki, his warm laboured breath panting against Lady Sif's neck as she tenderly cradled his head.

"I am fine but are you alright Loki?" gasped Lady Sif in replied, still trembling with the slowly dulling, lingering pain inflicted upon her body as result of being pulled to Jotunheim by the Cosmic Cube. She could feel Loki shaking, weakening in her arms as it seemed with great effort he raised his head from where it had rested upon her shoulder. The wind howled savagely around them, tugging at their long, raven hair and heavy fur cloaks. They were alone, trapped in a storm of harsh, eddying snow that stung their cheeks and almost blinded them.

"We are in Jotunheim...I care for nothing else" answered Loki as he struggled to remain upon his feet. Lady Sif watched fearful and strangely entranced as Loki's blued flesh slowly returned to his natural complexion and the blood red gleam drained from his eyes. She couldn't help but feel a sudden alarm crept over her as she fought to keep Loki standing upright. Loki had always been willowy and pale compared to the powerfully built, bronzed Thor but a shiver ran down Lady Sif's spine, chilling her to the bone when she saw just how deathly pale Loki had become. Clammy, white fleshed and glassy, red rimmed eyes Loki looked on the verge of collapse and this terrified Lady Sif.

"We need to find shelter" Lady Sif muttered more to herself than Loki as she desperately scanned their icy, windswept surrounding for refuge from the blizzard.

"No..." protested Loki, he groaned clasping a quivering hand to his furrowed brow as he tried to shake off the queasiness and calm the pounding within his head as he squinted into the snowstorm. "We need to find Thor...we...we need to find my brother" insisted Loki, the tears streaming down his weather flushed cheeks.

"Loki you're exhausted, bodily, emotionally and magically. You can barely stand up without my help so what use will you be to Thor in this state?" retorted Lady Sif in a firm scolding tone. "You said yourself sending Sleipnir off with those clones will buy us a little time so let us not waste it arguing and instead we should use it to find shelter, gather our strength and decide our next move".

"Over there" Loki finally replied, his voice laced with weariness and resigned acceptance that no matter the desperate longing to rescue Thor his body needed rest. Loki cursed his weak, magic starved condition under his breath as he gestured towards a ragged shadow nestling among the distant icy crags just beyond them. Lady Sif stared in the direction he was pointing for a moment, straining to see through the swirls of chilling, harsh whiteness and then with a silently nod she started to guide Loki through the storm. Loki loathed admitting defeat but as Lady Sif helped him gracelessly lurch toward the small opening within the rocks, he realised the traumatic events over the last few hours were beginning to take their toll upon him.

As they approached the jagged dark slash in the frozen cliffs that served as a cave entrance Lady Sif drew her sword. She turned to glance over her shoulder, signalling with her linen bandaged stump for him to remain protectively behind her before she guardedly stepped into the murkiness. Loki did as he had been bid but growled softly in frustration as Lady Sif with faltering pace led them into the dank, ominous darkness.

"Honestly" huffed Loki wearily as the murkiness surrounding them was suddenly bathed in a pale iridescent green brilliance. Loki hissed in pain as stubbornly he summoned the dregs of his rapidly waning magic to send glowing emerald flames to spring from his trembling fingertips. He held his hand aloft as the flames flickered and danced across his ashen flesh and illuminated the shadows of the cave. Once Lady Sif was satisfied that the cavern was a safe enough haven from the storm Loki gave a long, heavy sigh before slowly sinking to his knees. He remained kneeling in the gloom for a moment just staring at the green flames still coiling about his tensed, curled fingers, the burns from the Tesseract already starting to heal, before raising his head to look up at Lady Sif. "How many healing stones do you possess Sif?" asked Loki as his companion crouched down beside him.

"Three...why?" answered Lady Sif in a slightly puzzled, cautious tone, her hand still clutching the sword subconsciously brushed against the leather satchel.

"Two stones should be enough...please Odin let them be enough...if I can conserve my magic then...Sif give me one of the stones..." requested Loki holding out his hand which was still engulfed in dancing emerald fire.

"But why?" asked Lady Sif as shivering she drew the heavy shaggy fur cloak about her but it seemed to provide little comfort against the bitter, coldness of Jotunheim. "Surely we should save them for Thor?"

"Just trust me Sif" replied Loki with a faint smile he beckoned her to surrender one of the stones. Reluctantly Lady Sif scrambled among the merge supplies she had hastily packed in the old, battered satchel and handed over a small polished black stone. She watched as Loki grasped hold of the stone, curling his slender fingers over it and clutching it tightly he started to whisper under his breath. Loki hissed angrily, closing his eyes as green sparks travelled across his hand and he focused upon forcing the very last of his magic into the ebony stone. Loki winced slightly as unfurling his shaking fingers he revealed the healing stone that now glowed with a pulsating crimson heat. Loki carefully placed the stone upon the cave floor between them before he scrabbled from a kneeling position to slump against the cave wall with an exhausted sigh. "There..." Loki rasped in a hushed, drained voice as he closed his eyes. "It should keep you warm and provide a little light in this pitiful, gloomy place while I replenish my magic..."

"Thank you...Loki..."said Lady Sif settling down beside him and taking a leather water pouch from the satchel. After taking a few sips from the pouch Lady Sif gently touched her travelling companion upon the arm and offered him a drink of water.

"I am fine" declined Loki politely as he shook his head, his eyes remaining firmly shut. "But thank you for the offer".

"Do your lips still pain you?" asked Lady Sif as she poured a little of the water into her cupped palm and then dripped the hem of the opposite sleeve to moist it. "Hush...it is alright Loki...you rest now" soothed Lady Sif as she reached up and tenderly started to wipe away the dry blood that still encrusted his pale, thin lips. Loki weakly protested, moaning softly but still allowed Lady Sif to clean his face. It was the first truly compassionate, gentle physical contact that he experienced since Helblindi in the guise of his brother had thrown him into that terrible, filthy cell. And although Loki was too stubborn and guarded with his emotions to admit it he found this simple act of kindness and concern for his wellbeing such a comfort. Lady Sif winced as the damp cloth of her sleeve hem revealed two parallel lines of ragged puncture wounds. Tiny holes where that spiteful needle had been savagely forced through his lips over and over again now mercifully rendered to little more than ghostly scars by Loki's healing magic. In time all bodily traces of those coarse golden stitches which had bound Loki's infamous silver tongue silent would fade into memory and he would be perfect again. Yet Lady Sif couldn't help but loath Helblindi all the more for his cruelty and disfigurement of such envious beauty.

Once Lady Sif was satisfied that all the dried blood had been dabbed from Loki's mouth she rolled up the damp hem of her sleeve and waited the Trickster's magic to return to him. Leaning back against the cave wall Lady Sif clutched at the handle of her sword, the familiar feel of the smooth, worn leather binding in her hand comforted and reassured her. She glanced across at Loki, his head now lolled forward to rest awkwardly upon his skinny chest, his breath echoing about their shadowy haven in short but steady faint, rasps. In the dim crimson glow radiating from the healing stone Loki's normally ashen, haunted complexion appeared almost flushed with health. Lady Sif felt a strange twinge of guilt twist her stomach as for perhaps the first time since they were children she saw Loki as something more than a deceitful, vindictive liar, a monster that was so warped with hatred and jealousy for his older brother that he would have stopped at nothing to hurt him. But now as she watched Loki slumber, bathed in the pale, shimmering red light she realised that his slightness of frame, his silken raven black hair and his pale, finely chiselled features were truly beautiful. Loki would never hold a candle to the Asgardian perfection that was Thor, his bronzed, toned muscular body, his long, braided golden mane, his bearded face, so ruggedly handsome. Thor the mighty warrior was the embodiment of all that Asgardians regarded as worthy, honourable. And yet Lady Sif couldn't help wonder if Loki's differences, his talents had been nurtured and held in just as high esteem as Thor's strength and skill upon the battle field then maybe Loki would have never broken their kinship. Lady Sif continued to turn this troubling, newly discovered notion over in her head until finally tiredness got the better of her and she joined Loki in the realm of slumbering shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

I would just like to say thank you to everyone reading this story and an extra big thank you to those who have taken time to leave a review. This last week hasn't been the best for me (due to work and personal stuff) so writing this chapter has been a long and slow process. I am not sure why it has been so hard for me to write this but I wanted to get through it and push on because I don't know about you dear reader but I am so ready to get to THOR.

Loki awoke with a start; a tightening ball of panic clawed within the pit of his sickened, hollowed stomach as he found himself in icy darkness. Loki tensed, feeling an unexpected weight upon his shoulder and a soft, warm breath upon his neck as the Lady Sif still slumbered, resting against him. A sigh of relief parted Loki's pale, chapped lips as he slowly unclenched his jaw, troubled yet also finding comfort by the peaceful closeness of his companion.

"Wake up now Lady Sif" whispered Loki as he gently tapped the female warrior upon the shoulder to rouse her. Loki chewed nervously at his bottom lips as he felt an old jealously briefly surface when at the touch of his hand upon her caused Lady Sif to softly, lovingly muttered his brother's name under her breath. Once Loki would have truly loathed her for such tenderness and passionate devotion toward his beloved Thor but now he drew strength from it, united in their love for Thor Loki found his frostiness and distrust toward her slowly melting. As Lady Sif lifted her head from his shoulder Loki grasped the opportunity to scramble to his feet and stretch his aching, sleep stiffened limps. Loki flexed his long, slender fingers twisting his hand palm upwards and once again summoned bright, dancing flames that flooded the shadowy cave with a glowing emerald light.

"Loki? Where are we?" questioned Lady Sif stifling a yawn with her hand as she blinked up at him, the veil of sleepy confusion still upon her.

"We are in Jotunheim Lady Sif..." replied Loki holding out the hand that was not enchanted with green fire. "And now we have rested, wasted enough precious time, we must go find my brother..."

"Forgive me...I remember now" said Lady Sif, a reddening blush heating her chilled features as she accepted Loki's hand. Lady Sif pulled her fur cloak tightly about her slender frame and stamped at the ground as she tried to get warmth and feeling back into her frozen feet. "But Jotunheim is such a vast wasteland of snow and ice. How are we ever going to find Thor?"

"Trust me..." answered Loki as he knelt down to scoop up the now cold, dead healing stone and tucked it into his pocket. Loki looked at Lady Sif with a brief but confident smile, his beautiful green eyes momentary lit up with the mischievous fire of those happier, carefree days of his youth. "Ever since we were children I have always possess the ability to find my brother no matter where he tried to hide from me..."

"But Loki..." said Lady Sif as she thrust her sword into her belt and slipped the leather bag with their sparse provisions over her shoulder. "This isn't just as simple as one of your boyhood games of hide and seek that your use to play around the palace grounds...Thor needs us...we cannot fail him. If Helblindi should find Thor before us..."

"I am well aware of that..." snapped Loki cutting off Lady Sif's protest with a sudden icy glare. "I know exactly what Helblindi is capable of doing to his prisoners..." he continued in a harsh, trembling voice storming past Lady Sif and striding towards the cave entrance, his long, fur cloak bellowing behind him.

"I...I am sorry Loki" called Lady Sif as she hurried to catch up with the indignant Asgardian prince. "I did not mean to brush away what tortures you were made to endure at that vile creature's hands so lightly. I am just so afraid for your brother..."

"As am I..." returned Loki as he strode purposely through the snow away from the cave and towards the dark, jagged silhouettes that dominated the far distant horizon. "Do not mistake my calmness for possessing no fear where my brother is concerned. I am truly afraid of what anguish and pain my brother is suffering but I must staunch my fear least it dulls the bond between us. I believe Thor shares this bond, how else did he find me so quickly when I was upon Midgard, taken captive by the Avengers? We might not be true family by birth Lady Sif but we are blood brothers. I know it is hard for you to have faith in me after everything I have done in the past but if anyone can find Thor in this wretched, desolate place it is I and my brother knows this..."

Lady Sif silently fell into step with Loki, their boots plunging deep into the snow as he pushed onwards across the vast expanse of the craggy ice field. Although curiosity gnawed away at her for an explanation regarding Loki's claimed bond between the two siblings she decided to push all questions from her mind and just have faith in Loki that he could indeed find Thor. Jotunheim was suspended in perpetual winter; the skies even in the hours of daylight were dark and sinister, the harsh landscape forever cast in an eerie cerulean glow. They trudged on between the great overhanging waves of frozen snow and towering fractured columns of rock and ice, neither of them uttering a word for what seemed like hours. The relentless bitter winds whipped about them, tugging at their long hair and heavy fur cloaks, an icy, biting coldness that threatened to slowly creep into the bones and never truly allow you to feel warm again.

Loki was of Jotun blood, he paid little heed to neither the harsh wintry conditions nor the chilling silence that surrounded him. Although still weaken by his brutal mistreatment at the hands of Helblindi and his reserves of magic not yet completely replenished Loki felt mentally stronger and more resolute than he had ever been in his life. The steady rhythmic crunching of his boots upon the cracked, uneven frozen ground comforted him, helped quiet and focus his intellect as he searched the snowy landscape for his lost brother. But just as Loki's brilliant emerald eyes constantly swept the craggy rock pillars, dark hollows and snowdrifts for any sign of Thor, his keen mind penetrated the icy silence, reaching out to sense his brother's life force. It was a secret that Loki and Thor had kept since they were teenagers, a chance accident that had resulted in the two adolescent brothers binding themselves together with an exchange of blood.

The image of a fifteen year old Thor, still lean and boyishly handsome slinking off to nurse his badly wounded hand after a training mishap was still imprinted so vividly upon Loki's memory. Loki remembered helping his slightly shaken brother to sit upon the bed while he inspected his injury. A deep gash ran across Thor's palm, the rich crimson blood pooled thickly within the wound and slowly dripped from his hand upon the furs covering the bed. It had been Loki's intention to clean up the wound and staunch the bleeding by binding it tightly with a strip of clean linen. But seeing that precious glistening blood, Thor's strength, his very essence seeping from the wound Loki was gripped with a sudden wild, impulsive desire to mingle their blood, so that Thor would always be with him. At first Thor refused, wanting no part in causing his younger brother even the slightest of pain or injury. But when Loki insisted, dashing his small hidden dagger across his own palm before Thor could stop him, Thor had no choice but to relent and grant Loki his wish. As the two boys entwined their fingers, pressing their wounds firmly upon one another, the blood of two princely brothers slowly intermingled, but neither of them could have guessed just how deeply this act would bind them together. Loki always suspected that his ability to sense his older brother's presence was the stronger, homed by his unrequited desire, jealous and magic. Whereas it troubled Thor and he seemed to suppress this new bond between them as if he was afraid of the closeness. Loki just hoped that Thor could sense him searching for him now and their secret bond would offer him the consolation and hope that his rescue was not far away.

Loki was so caught up in his memories he had not noticed the dramatic drop in temperature and that the skies had darkened with menacing storm clouds. Loki trudged across the fractured snow field as it began to slope upwards, his boots struggling for purchase upon the compacted glassy ice. Loki's chest tightened, pained with a rush of panic as his boots slipped forcing him to flail his arms about ungracefully to prevent himself from falling over. Cursing softly under his breath, embarrassed Loki's gaunt, angular cheeks were coloured crimson as regaining his balance he clutched at his chest trying to calm his wildly beating heart. As large flakes of snow started to spiral downwards, dusting his raven hair and cooling his flushed redden cheeks; Loki closed his gleaming emerald eyes and stood silent for a moment.

"Thor..." gasped Loki snapping open his eyes, whole body trembling with a heady fusion of anxiety, pain and relief as a weak but comfortingly familiar presence stirred in his blood. The sensation, like sudden fever that seemed to course wildly through his veins with such heated passion that it never failed to thaw the iciness engulfing his heart took his breath away. Echoes of that fateful mingling of blood danced within his body as if he had been transported back to that glorious moment when his brother had unwittingly bound a fragment of himself to Loki. But what filled Loki with even more breathless delight and fiery ardour that flooded his body with an intimate, tingling warmth was the knowledge that the bound between them had now strengthened, Thor was using it to reach out to him.

A distant startled cry dragged Loki reluctant and swiftly back from his cosy, warm reminiscence to the stark, wintry present. He turned in the direction of the cry only to discover that Lady Sif had struggled to keep pace with him and slipping upon the icy slope had fallen into the snow. Although wrapped tightly in her heavy brown fur cloak she looked utterly exhausted and completely chilled to the bone. Tears of humiliated frustration streamed down Lady Sif's reddened, wind stung cheeks as grumbling she glanced up to find Loki standing before her offering a pale hand.

"Just a little further Lady Sif" encouraged Loki with a soft smile as he pulled his companion to her feet. "Just to the top of this slope and then we shall rest" continued Loki as still holding Lady Sif's hand he guided her up the slippery incline only to come to a sudden halt as the jagged, frozen edge fell away into a yawning, dark ice gorge. Lady Sif squinted; shielding her eyes from the swirling snow as she slowly cast her gaze along the narrow, twisted ice bridge straddling the cavernous ravine towards the landscape upon the other side.

Almost as if huddled against the storm, nestling among the savage arches of wind sculpted frozen snow and sharp, glistening icy shards was the place of Thor's incarceration. The prison had been created from a myriad of interlocking ice prisms. The hexagonal columns rose from the building's frosty foundations in slow, escalating in height towards the blizzard darkened skies, each one seeming to radiate with a ghostly cerulean glow. Thick, opaque walls of jagged blue ice protectively flanked the entrance to the prison, obscuring defensive measures that lurked among the shadows awaiting anyone foolish enough to venture into the fortress uninvited.

Lady Sif took up Loki's hand again and squeezed it at the sight of the colossal, looming yet hauntingly beautiful ice structure that sent an anxious, excited shiver down her spine.

"But how can you be sure this is the place where Thor is being held?" questioned Lady Sif in a quivering, uncertain voice.

"I am sure..." replied Loki softly. "Somewhere within those terrible icy prison walls is my brother...I can sense him"

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Lady Sif turning to confront Loki with an imploring, almost accusing look in her weary, tearful eyes. She started to make her way towards the ice bridge but was stopped in her tracks as Loki roughly gasped her by the arm.

"Yesterday I took heed of your good advice now do the same Lady Sif" warned Loki as his reluctant companion tried to shake off his hold upon her. "You need to rest if only for a few hours and before you protest just remember we have travel all day without rest or food, I need to gather my strength as well".

"But...but if it was Thor..." argued Lady Sif, the tears slowly tumbling down her cheeks.

"But I am not Thor..." snapped Loki wounded and frustrated by his physical weakness compared to his handsome, strong brother. "As everyone including you were so very fond of reminding me". Loki released his grip upon Lady Sif's arm before he continued in a calmer, more controlled voice. "If it had been me in that icy cell then I have no doubt Thor would have stormed into the prison splintering Jotun skulls and demanding my instant release...but alas I am not my brother, I am no mighty warrior of Asgard..."

"Forgive me Loki. I did not mean to insult or mock you. Who I am to question which methods shall be best to rescue Thor, when I am no longer the warrior I once was..." lamented Lady Sif as she bowed her head in mournful despair. She glanced down at the sleeve beneath which was hidden the linen bandaged stump of her missing right hand.

"Perhaps..." answered Loki as he cupped his pale hand under Lady Sif's chin and tenderly tilted her face upwards to look at him, his voice was warm, soothing and without judgement. "Yet I have always considered your true strength to be not your sword but your fierce unwavering loyalty to my brother, we need to play to our strengths Lady Sif..."

"Trickery and magic?" questioned Lady Sif in a whisper still staring into Loki's deep, green eyes. "You have a plan how to get us into the prison using magic then?"

"Yes" Loki lied as he turned away from Lady Sif and slowly started to walk back down the snow encrusted slope towards a small hollow in the icy cliff that he hoped would grant them a little shelter from the storm. There was no clever plan, no cunning scheme turning around in his head, Loki had not thought beyond escaping his own prison cell and searching Jotunheim for his brother. "But now we should get out of this squall and rest awhile" continued Loki hoping that once they had rested and shared a little nourishment inspiration would come to him and his shrewd mind would devise a way to rescue Thor.

Loki sat; head bowed trailing his fingers over the details carved into Thor's vambrace as Lady Sif slumbered restlessly beside him. Loki endeavoured to draw comfort from Thor's presence so near but he was haunted by the sickening, desperate fear of letting his brother down, failing when Thor needed him the most. Loki's whole existence seemed to be continuous succession of failures, the rejection and abandonment of Laufey, his birth father, the shame and disappointment he seemed in Odin's eyes, forever the least favoured, least worthy, adopted son. A single frosted tear trickled down Loki's gaunt cheek as he pressed his fingertips hard against the hollowed design; the outline of his helm etched into the metal hoping the pain would help sharpen his mind as he painfully recalled that even with the full strength of the Chitauri army behind him when he tried to conquer Midgard once again he had failed.

"How many times have I jealously wanted to be you, my brother?" whispered Loki as he wiped that solitary tear from his cheek. "I have always envied your mighty strength, your aptitude upon the battle field and your commanding authority to inspire such love or fear within all those you encounter...yet never has the desire burnt more deeply within my heart that I was you, Thor..." Loki's lips slowly curled up at the corners as a desperate, crazy idea suddenly entered his head. "Oh...the sweet irony" the God of Mischief chuckled to himself as smiling he realised no matter how irrational or dangerous his idea, playing to his strengths was exactly what he needed to do to gain Thor's freedom.


	13. Chapter 13

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

A/N I am sorry for taking so long to update this chapter but real life blah blah no need to bore people with the details. Anyway I am going to split this chapter up as if I don't it will never get posted but hopefully that will mean that the next chapter will be posted a lot sooner too.

Lady Sif awoke from her fitful slumbering to find herself alone, buried beneath the soothing warmth of Loki's fur cloak that he had draped over her while she slept. The pale grey fur so soft and comforting blanketed her from the harsh cold landscape beyond the little hollow in which they had taken shelter. Lady Sif's hand fell to her stomach, taunt, pained with the pangs of hunger, the meagre rations she had shared with Loki just a few hours ago had done little to relieve her grumbling belly, and the sumptuous feasts they dinned upon in the golden halls of Asgard seemed almost a life time away.

As Lady Sif's eyes adjusted to the gloomy, little fissure in the ice where she huddled, the shadows of night had now fallen over Jotunheim once more. Lady Sif frowned in confusion as squinting towards the entrance of the hollow she thought she saw a familiar figure silhouetted against the night skies. Lady Sif gasped clutching at the furs, her heart suddenly fluttering wildly within her chest as the figure, tall, broad shouldered slowly turned to look in her direction.

"So Lady Sif..." greeted a deep, sensuous voice. "You have finally awoken from your slumbers"

"Thor?" gasped Lady Sif breathlessly in a questioning whisper as she scrambled to her feet from beneath the furs. Lady Sif paid no heed to the cold, aching pain in her tired, stiff limps as she hurried towards him desperately trying to fight back tears of relieved joy. A smile played briefly upon Thor's lips before he wrapped his strong, muscular arms about Lady Sif's slim waist and pulled her close against his body. After a few moments he released his embrace and tenderly cupping Lady Sif's upturned face in his hands stared deep into her glistening blue eyes as if he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Thor...my love..." sobbed Lady Sif as she reached up with a trembling hand to caress Thor's bearded cheek. Lady Sif stood teetering upon tiptoe, the tears now streaming down her softly flushed cheeks as she leant forward and pressed her lips against Thor's mouth. Lady Sif's kiss was fiery, passionate and possessing all the boldness of a maiden not unfamiliar with engaging the God of Thunder in stolen, heated caresses. Thor returned the kiss with an awkward almost embarrassed reluctance that startled Lady Sif from her ardent welcome.

"Forgive me..." apologized Lady Sif as burning crimson she stepped back from Thor. "It is just I am so overjoyed at your return..." She silently scolded herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of herself, remembering that Thor Odinson's heart was now pledged to another.

"I can tell" replied Thor as with a lingering slowness he traced his fingertips over the slightly swollen, moist surface of his smirking lips, his deep voice laced with a strangely amused undertone.

"Where is Loki?" asked Lady Sif suddenly feeling uncomfortable, not just for her imprudent and embarrassing lapse in self control but the sudden troubling absence of the Trickster. Lady Sif's hand instinctively dropped to where her sword rested, thrust in her belt, her fingers curling around the leather bound handle as she took several stumbling steps back from Thor eyeing him with suspicion.

"Do not trouble yourself Loki isn't far away" replied Thor, his booming laughter echoed about the hollow settling Lady Sif's nerves upon edge, something that the real Thor could never do.

"What have you done to Loki?" Lady Sif demanded with a growl, her blue eyes flashing with genuine panic and growing anger. "If you have harmed him in anyway then I swear by the nine realms I shall..."

"Your new found concern and loyalty towards my little brother is most touching but I assure you quite unnecessary as I have already told you Loki isn't far away..." answered Thor as with one masterful stride he closed the gap between them.

Lady Sif staggered backwards, a small growl caught in her throat as her back hit the icy wall of the tiny cavern. She sworn, fumbling to slide the sword from its scabbard with one hand as she glared defiantly at Thor. But her harsh, foul mouthed frustrations suddenly dissolved into a surprised gasp as Thor's brilliant sapphire orbs suddenly flickered into a dazzling vibrant green and that handsome, bearded face slowly transformed into the striking, gaunt, angular features of Loki Laufeyson.

"Oh Loki..." Lady Sif scolded as realising the cunning but shamefully unkind trick that had been played upon her. She thrust the sword back into its scabbard before bursting into tears of humiliation and relief. "How could you..." Lady Sif snapped shaking with anger. "I...I...could have killed you..." she went to strike Loki across the cheek but her companion grasped her by the wrist and held it gently but firmly away from his beautiful, pale face.

"You almost seem disappointed..." teased Loki finally releasing his grip upon Lady Sif's wrist. "But judging by your initial joyful, yet perhaps foolhardy reaction and that heated kiss you genuinely thought I was Thor" continued Loki with a triumphant smirk.

"Yes" replied Lady Sif her voice laced with embarrassment and sadness as she bowed her head in shame. "For a moment I foolishly let down my guard, I allowed my heart to rule my head because I so wanted it to be Thor...I am sorry Loki"

"No...forgive me Lady Sif...but I needed to know..." said Loki as bathed in a brief glow of shimmering blue magic he transformed his appearance back to that of Thor. "It was never my intention to hurt or humiliate you...but I needed to know if I could fool you into believing that I was Thor or more accurately Helblindi pretending to be the God of Thunder".

"Well I think we can safely say that your little subterfuge worked upon me" replied Lady Sif; her voice had softened, the anger slowly subsiding to annoyance at her own dangerous stupidity and thoughtless weakness of her heart. "But please I beg you Loki never mention that kiss to Thor...I...I couldn't bare it if..."

"I understand..." soothed Loki reaching out and gently touching her upon the arm. "I confess I once delighted in the pain that Thor's affections for that mortal woman caused you but now after witnessing your unwavering devotion to my brother I deeply regret my malicious pleasure. That little impulsive, misjudged kiss shall remain our secret...I promise".

"Thank you" whispered Lady Sif tenderly placing her hand upon Loki's which still rested upon her arms and leaning towards him upon tiptoe kissed him chastely upon the cheek. "So this is your plan" continued Lady Sif with a troubled, pained expression darkening her beautiful face as she stepped back to look at the illusion Loki had so skilfully cast upon himself. "You are going to impersonate Helblindi, your true sibling, the ruler of Jotunheim who in turn is currently masquerading in Asgard as your adopted brother, Thor. Only you, Loki could have devised such twisted mischief and trickery, my poor head aches just at the thought of this madness you are proposing..."

"That is about the crux of it" replied Loki calmly, his lips curling into a most mischievous smile. "I agree the idea is utter madness but the irony of my plan is so deliciously perverse and cunningly...besides I have no idea what Helblindi looks like in his Jotun form whereas every toned muscle, every armour clad curve, every wayward strand of golden hair is perfectly captured upon my memory, I know my brother almost as well as I know myself" explained Loki hoping the sudden warmth spreading across his pale cheeks had gone unnoticed by his companion.

"And you intend to just brazenly walk up to the prison gates and demand to be taken to Thor?" questioned Lady Sif unable to hide the misgiving in her voice. "Why not teleport us into the prison or better still teleport us straight into Thor's cell? You claim you can sense your brother's presence then can you not use that ability to teleport us straight to Thor, why all this cloak and dagger Loki?" quizzed Lady Sif, it wasn't criticism, more genuine questions from a warrior that had always relied upon skill and strength not magic to win her battles.

"The truth..." Loki sighed, his voice laced with frustrated sorrow. "The truth is that my magic is still not at its full strength. This illusion requires far less magical energy to conjure it is like a slow, steady flow of magic rather than the vast amount of magic that is needed for teleportation. But if the occasion arises for a hasty retreat then I will not hesitate to teleport out of the prison, have no fear in that regard Lady Sif".

"And what about me?" questioned Lady Sif. "How do I fit into your crazy plan? Surely you do not intend to enter that prison alone, I won't let you..."

"It was my intention to have you act as my prisoner" replied Loki with a smirk. "You had the courage and compassion to put your faith in me back in that hateful prison cell in Asgard. We have both suffered deeply; we have both lost something precious to that vile monster Helblindi. And although I must call upon your great courage and steadfast trust once again...I would not dream of denying you this act of valiant defiance against our enemy and the chance to rescue Thor..."

"Thank you Loki" said Lady Sif, her soft full lips quivering into a nervous smile as she stepped forward and put her arms around him. Loki stood stiff and awkward, unsure how to react to Lady Sif's sudden unreserved, intimate display of affection towards him. There was a momentarily uncomfortable silence between them as Loki stood frozen, unresponsive before he relented and wrapping his arms about Lady Sif pulled her into his embrace. For the briefest of moments Lady Sif allowed herself the guilty pleasure of forgetting it was actually Loki that held her so tightly as she laid her head against that toned broad chest. Lady Sif fought back her tears as the realisations of how deeply she missed Thor threaten to resurface. Cruelly forcing her to deal with feelings she had so long buried deep within her heart. She missed that instant reassurance offered by Thor's strong arms, the teasing scratch of his beard when they kissed and the heady, seductive smell of oils, sweat and honeyed alcohol as they lay naked, entwined beneath the soft furs of his chamber, all that had been stolen from her by that mortal woman, Jane Foster. But as she stood held so close in Loki's arms Lady Sif silently pledged an oath that if their liberation of Thor was successful then she would gladly give up any further notion of attempting to win back the God of Thunder's heart. A tear trickled down Lady Sif cheek as she gathered her courage, she doubt Jane Foster would have the strength or the nerve to do what she proposed to do to ensure Thor's safety and future happiness but then Jane Foster wasn't an Asgardian warrior, she wasn't Lady Sif.

"Then we need to make it convincing" said Lady Sif a faltering boldness to her voice as she gently shrugged off Loki's embrace and stepped back from him. "Hit me".

"I...I cannot hit you" stammered Loki totally taken aback by Lady Sif's appalling suggestion. He could see the shocked expression distorting the handsome features that were not his own now reflected in her unwavering, steely blue gaze. The thought of such a request, to cause pain upon someone he was just daring to regard as a friend violently churned Loki's stomach. "No...no..." muttered Loki as he shook his head in distress.

"But if we are to persuade the Jotun guarding Thor that I am your prisoner, Helblindi's prisoner then it has to look convincing, like I put up a fight" explained Lady Sif. "Remember Helblindi took my hand..." she thrust the bandaged stumped at Loki. "That bastard isn't suddenly going to respect his prisoners...and I wouldn't be dragged to this loathsome place willingly..."

"I know but what you are asking of me..." argued Loki still shaking his head.

"I am a warrior of Asgard...I can handle it" insisted Lady Sif. "Do you want me to strike you first? Are you so pathetic and weak that I need to give you a reason to hit me?" asked Lady Sif, arching a delicately shaped dark eyebrow with questioning defiance. Her words were cruelly mocking, dripping with the biting scorn and contempt she used to address the Thunderer's younger brother.

"No..." Loki sighed as slowly he curled his fingers into a fist and whispering his apologises under his breath he swung a reluctant, feeble punch at Lady Sif.

"You call that a punch?" goaded Lady Sif, her laughter rung in his ears reminding Loki as all the times in the past she had mocked his physical weakness and lack of prowess . "Harder".

"You're enjoying this..." growled Loki desperately trying to keep his temper as he struck her again, this time with a little more strength behind the blow. Loki's knuckles smarted as he struck Lady Sif in the mouth, splitting her top lip.

"Again..." encouraged Lady Sif grinning, her teeth stained scarlet and eyes burning with a strange fire as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. Loki lashed out once more, hitting her first in the left eye and then in the nose, splintering the bone. Lady Sif cried out in pain clutching at her face as the blood gushed from her nostrils, streamed down her chin and started to stain her clothes.

"That is enough" snarled Loki as he turned away ashamed of the suffering he had inflicted upon Lady Sif. "I know you must believe me heartless, cruel monster after what I have done in the past but that wasn't me...not the real me...".

"I know Loki" replied Lady Sif, gritting her teeth against the pain as she gently placed her hand upon his shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You have asked me to place my trust in you so now I ask you to return the favour...this was a necessary evil for us to rescue Thor...this pain is nothing compared to what that bastard inflicted upon me...upon you...now take my sword, make me your prisoner and let us free your brother..."

Loki nodded as he reluctantly took the sword from Lady Sif, wincing as he nervously glanced up at her bloody face and thrust it into his belt. He twisted his hand conjuring a thick linked steel chain which wrapped itself around Lady Sif's slim waist then wove around her upper body pinning her arms to her sides, the loose end snaking its way into Loki's hand.

"Whatever I do, whatever I say once we enter that prison just follow my lead and trust me..." said Loki as he gazed into her vivid blue eyes, sickened by the damage he had been beseeched to inflict upon her. "I may be forced to say some terrible things about my brother; equally I may have to direct similar vile untruths towards you Lady Sif but please remember I do not hold any credence or pleasure in uttering them...my lies and treachery for once are for an honourable purpose to save Thor..."

"You are the God of Mischief and Lies..." said Lady Sif, the pain pulsing through her wounded, bloody face was terrible, tears still trickled down her cheeks but she managed to give Loki a brave, resolute smile. "And I confess that I never thought I would see the day that we stood together side by side united by a common goal nor did I ever imagine that I would willingly place my faith in you to live up to your reputation, Loki Laufeyson, the silver tongued..."

"I'll take that as a compliment" replied Loki with a devious grin that upon Thor's ruggedly handsome face truly unsettled Lady Sif as he gestured for them to leave the comforting safety of the hollow. "Now lets us waste no more time and put my infamous silver tongue into action"


	14. Chapter 14

All characters and settlings belong to Marvel as much as I would like to own Loki and Thor I do not and I am just borrowing them for my own evil pleasure.

A chilled, dark silence fell over them as they approached the ice bridge that spanned the seemingly bottomless chasm. Loki strode purposely ahead, his heavy boots sinking into the newly fallen snow as Lady Sif allowed herself to be dragged, stumbling behind him. The temperature had plummeted again; the bitter winds stung her cheeks and whipped about her, tugging at her raven tresses and furs. Her only comfort was that the freezing night air, so cold hit made her teeth clatter helped numb the pain in her bruised, battered face.

"Keep your distance behind me now" called Loki not even turning his head as he suddenly came to a halt at the beginning of the icy bridge. "Don't speak unless I ask you question...and remember whatever happens we must save Thor..." Lady Sif acknowledged Loki's instructions with a silent nod. As she watched Loki standing with his back towards her, staring across the gorge at the menacing, frozen prison she had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't Thor holding the chain that bound her. The bright red fabric of his cloak that hung in deep folds from his broad shoulders billowed in the wind, he reached up to push the long, wayward strands of blond hair that had escaped his braid from his eyes before stepping onto the bridge. "We must go now...we are being watched".

As soon as Lady Sif stepped upon the archway of glistening blue ice that bridged the dark chasm that stood between them and the prison she became gripped by an unexpected, sickening dread of what lay ahead. Lady Sif had shown countless times upon the battlefield that she was courageous, accomplished and loyal as any of the male warriors that defended Asgard but as her heartbeat quickened and nausea clawed at her stomach she had to admit for once she was actually terrified.

"For Thor...for Asgard" Lady Sif muttered like a protective mantra, her rasping breath seemed to crystallize in a fine, shimmering mist upon the frozen night air as she let Loki lead her trembling across the bridge. Loki allowed himself a brief, selfish smile when he felt the enchanted steel chain quivering in his hand as Lady Sif shook with fear. But for once he took no pleasure in the woman he had once despised as a rival for his brother's affections genuine fear but the fact that Lady Sif was so afraid could only lend strength to the trick he was trying to play upon the Jotun in the prison.

As they followed the path towards the dauntingly uninviting entrance to the prison Loki's keen emerald gaze caught the glimpse of cerulean flesh dwarfed against the stark, towering expanse of shimming ice. The gigantic hole situated in the centre of the interlocking hexagonal frozen columns seemed to be guarded by a lone sentry, a juvenile Frost Giant by his diminished size and physique. And to Loki's delight a sentry that had been until moments before they trudged up the path asleep on duty. Yet only an utter fool would underestimate this youthful guard, he might be inexperienced, lazy and battle shy but he was still so much physically stronger. For even in his disguise as the Thunder God, the adolescent Jotun was over a foot taller than Loki, his naked, patterned blued torso more muscular and his arms more powerfully built. The Jotun's blood red eyes narrowed into slits as he snatched up the icy spear that had been idling against the wall while he had been dozing.

"HALT" demanded the sentry, his deep voice determined, rasping like grinding plates of ice as he thrust the jagged spear head in Loki's direction. But Loki had never planned to use strength to gain entry into the prison; he possessed something far sharper, deadlier than any Jotun ice weapon...his mind. "Identify yourselves".

Lady Sif gasped a warning to Loki but fell silent dragged back to her senses as Loki pulled upon the chain snaked about her so violently she lost her footing upon the icy pathway and fell to her knees. Staring straight up at the Jotun guard, his lips a thin, taunt angry line Loki calmly inched the glinting spear head from his face with a finger and arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"I am Helblindi and this..." Loki jerked the chain in his hand. "This is my prisoner...now take me to Thor".

The young Frost Giant stared at Loki for a moment, this blue scarred face twisted with confusion, his narrow brow painfully furrowing as if all the perplexing thoughts now trapped within his skull actually hurt him. Loki wasn't sure if this youthful sentry was dim-witted or just so far down the chain of command that he perhaps had no knowledge of Helblindi's subterfuge cast upon the Asgardian court, but whatever had caused the sentry's bewilderment he had to act fast, he had to get into the prison.

"You dare question your king?" snarled Loki at the imposing sentry as he suddenly grabbed the startled young Jotun by the throat. "I ask again...you dare question your king?" Loki hissed baring his teeth, vivid blue eyes started to turn deep crimson, the fingers cruelly tightening about the guard's windpipe taking on a similar cerulean hue to the flesh they encircled, the whorls and scars slowly appearing upon the rest of his exposed skin. Loki carefully controlled his Jotun blood, revealing enough of his heritage while maintaining the illusion of Thor's image.

"No..." the Jotun guard spluttered, relaxing his stance and lowering his gaze in subjugation. "Forgive me". Loki relaxed his grip upon the guard's throat just a fraction as he suppressed his Jotun blood in order to return his appearance full back to that of his brother, Thor.

"Do you think I enjoy taking this contemptible, pathetic form? That I take pleasure from sulking in the shadows as this stunted, loathsome Asgardian prince?" questioned Loki with a snarl.

"No...my lord...of course not my lord" replied the Jotun. "But why...if I may be as bold to ask do you remain in such a form while here in Jotunheim?" The guard quickly lowered his gaze, gulping nervously as he feared those fingers tightening about his throat once again.

Loki looked up at the guard for a moment; sensing the indisputable confusion and troubling curiosity dwelling within this youthful Jotun's mind. It was an innocent, intelligent question, one that if Loki had actually been Helblindi, the ruler of Jotunheim then he would have commended the young Jotun for asking. Instead Loki bellowed with laughter and withdrew his shaking hand from the inquisitive young Jotun's throat.

"As hateful and uncomfortable this form is to maintain the humiliation and pain it will cause our prisoner more than makes up for the discomfort to see the proud, arrogant Asgardian Prince fallen so low..."

"He has indeed fallen from a great height my lord and yet he is not defeated..." replied the Jotun guard. "Even the stranger, the one that dwelt beyond our realm of Jotunheim cannot seem to break him and the whereabouts of the accursed Mjolnir still remains a mystery, my king"

"Then let us see if I cannot loosen that stubborn tongue a little better when I present him with his whore" sneered Loki as he dragged Lady Sif to her feet.

"This is Thor's mate?" asked the Jotun peering over Loki's shoulder down at Lady Sif. She shuddered as those deep, blood red eyes intently studied her.

"Yes..." replied Loki as he coiled the chain in his hand dragging Lady Sif to his side, his throaty, sinister chuckle as his fingers clasped her bruised chin, forcing her to look at him made her blood run cold. "This is the Lady Sif, the thing Thor holds most precious to him in all of the nine realms and she is going to help me convince Thor to give up his mighty hammer".

"Never" spat Lady Sif struggling to break free from Loki's grasp, her bright blue eyes wide, fearful and brimming with tears. "I'll never help you find Mjolnir...I would rather die..."

"That my dear..." replied Loki leaning forward until his lips almost brushed hers as he spoke, so slow and soft in barely a whisper. "Can easily be arranged..." Loki laughed as he slid his fingers from Lady Sif's chin and with a taunting pat upon her cheek he turned to face the Frost Giant youth again.

"And what if Thor refuses to cooperate, he is a very stubborn, proud creature my lord?" asked the guard still looking at Lady Sif with a lustful yet disgusted fascination.

"Then I am going to take his woman right there upon the cell floor, in front of him" replied Loki flashing a leering grin at Lady Sif.

"But...but...my lord" stammered the shocked Jotun guard. "To take even a female host is now forbidden...for nothing good has ever come from the offspring of two realms...Loki...your brother...the betrayer is proof of that...my lord" continued the young Jotun cautiously stepping back from his king expecting harsh retaliation for his misplaced words.

Loki had to bite back the temptation to question the sentry further, to demand an explanation behind his accusation that he, Loki was the 'offspring of two realms'. Loki's stomach tightened violently, he felt sick unable to cast aside the gnawing misgivings now planted in his head that Odin's lies went much deeper than he had first suspected. But Loki had to resist, grinding his teeth remaining silent and promising himself that if he managed to get out of Jotunheim alive then he would confront the Allfather, he would gain the truth once and for all about his parentage.

"Loki" the Asgardian prince spat the name as if just uttering it out loud left a foul taste lingering upon his tongue. "That murdering runt currently rots in the deepest, filthiest Asgardian prison cell at my pleasure. I care nothing for him nor do I wish to breed with Thor's repulsive, pathetic whore...I only wish to humiliate and torment Thor, if he still refuses to tell me where Mjolnir is then I shall merely gut her before his eyes and continue to rule Asgard in his guise until the hammer is found...now we have wasted far too much time on idle, needless conversion...take me to Thor".

Loki strode purposely behind the Jotun guard, following him through the towering, yawning entrance of the ice prison, dragging the trembling, disbelieving Lady Sif behind him. They walked, in grim silence down the twisting, gloomy corridors, all cast in a weak, shimmering azure glow that emanating from the shards of blue ice thrust into the wall like great cold torches towards the cell that held the Asgardian prince.

'Left turn...right turn...second doorway on the right...down two spiralling flights of stairs...then right...and right again...'

An internal whisper within Loki's head focused upon memorizing their path, each change in direction, each echoing footstep that brought him closer to Thor. By creating this mental map it not only allowed Loki the hope of a swift, uncompromised escape but also helped calm his pounding, terrified heart. Loki was under no delusion of the savage abuse, brutal injuries and unspeakable horrors that awaited him when the door of the cell was finally opened, all he knew was no matter what he had to be steadfast and he had to be strong for his brother.

"We are here my lord" announced the Jotun guard, his grating voice dragging Loki back from his inner calculations. Loki stopped, his heart thundering wildly within his chest, his breath coming in short rasping pants as he stood gazing up at the last menacing, icy barrier between him and the God of Thunder, his beloved Thor. Lady Sif stood trembling, silent, her eyes submissively lowered behind Loki but she knew where her sword was hidden beneath his scarlet cloak and was just awaiting his word to defend the one they had travel so far to rescue, the one she loved with all her heart.

"Open the door" demanded Loki in a commanding, bellowing voice; it was all he could do to keep his nerve, fearing the dread and panic he felt would suddenly betray him. "Open the door and let me see the prisoner...let me see Thor..."

A/N: Next chapter I promise finally Thor makes his appearance...it has been long coming and by the nine I am looking forward to writing it!


End file.
